Repercussions and Consequences
by ArmyVenomAngel
Summary: Curiosity drove me to try out a little dare. It was too bad I didn't know the consequences to my actions because now I ended up with S-Rank Criminals in my house. Right now, I could die any moment thanks to my stupidity. My only chance for survival is to do exactly what they want me to do and listen to every order given to me. Tobi/OC
1. Chapter 1: The Dare

**This is a new story of mine. I don't own Naruto. I own Willow and my friend owns Dominique. Info is at the bottom. **

* * *

My life had changed today drastically and that's all I could think of as I stared at everyone in the room with me. 'How?' you may ask. Well maybe I should start with that lovely conversation I had with one of my online buddies. Dominique and I had been thinking of what would happen if we used the summoning jutsu from Naruto and if it would even work.

In all serious, we were joking about even using it because we knew it wouldn't work. Well we thought it wouldn't work. I had been talking to her about how I was too scared to cut myself for a sacrifice of blood to use the jutsu. She said, "You falling off you bike, and trying to get back in the house while holding your bleeding knee! Hilarious!" It was summer vacation and I had plenty of time to take on what she had said.

The day after, I went out for a bike ride and I decided to take her idea for a ride, literally. After pedaling a dozen houses away from mine I decided to turn around and head back to my house. As I turned around and started speeding off to my house, I 'accidently' hit the brakes and my bike instantly stopped and fell over. I hissed when I felt a pain in my leg. It was bleeding with a couple of pebbles stuck inside of the cut. I took this chance and began limping over to my house while dragging my bike behind me.

I was only a few houses away from my home and the blood on my leg was drying slightly so I stretched the skin around it to make it start bleeding again, "Ow... don't stop bleeding... I need to see if this will work." I limped up to my drive way and tossed my bike onto the grass and tried my best to make it up the stairs to my door.

As soon as I walked in my mother saw me from the kitchen and rushed to see my bleeding leg. "Oh my God! What happened Willow?!" My mother said as she got a washcloth to clean the blood. "Nothing mom, I just fell off my bike, I got it so don't worry." I said as I headed down to my room in the basement.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" She asked making me nod with a small nervous smile. "Yes mom, I'm fine don't worry. I can handle this." With that I began to slowly make my way downstairs step by step reopening the cut whenever it felt dry. As I got in my room I made a small clear spot on the wood floor and looked on my laptop to see the hand signs for the Summoning Jutsu in the Anime Naruto. 'There's no way this is going to work'

I finally found a website that had the steps for the hand signs. I opened the cut on last time and put some dripping blood onto my finger. "You better be right about this Dominique. I don't want bloody stains in my room for nothing' I thought jokingly as I rolled my eyes and used my toes to click the next button on the screen

"Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram," I said out loud before studying the signs. I slowly began performing the jutsu as I took some fresh blood from my cut again. 'Boar... Dog... Bird... Money... Ram...' I took a deep breath before I slammed my hand on the ground and yelled, "Summoning Jutsu!"

After a few moments, I laughed when nothing happened. I pulled my laptop onto my lap and instantly went on fanfiction to PM Dominique about what had happened. "Hey, it didn't work... what now?" I waited and waited while I picked at the scabs forming. Within about five minutes she responded to me.

"IT'S BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T BELIEVE IT WAS GOING TO WORK AND YOU DIDN'T USE YOUR HEART! DO IT AGAIN OR WE'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO SAVE THEM FROM DEATH!" She responded making me stare at the screen and back at my slightly bloody floor before responding a simple 'ok'. I slowly opened the page back up for the hand signs and sighed. "Make sure you put effort and that you really want it to happen." She responded one more time to be answered with another 'ok'.

"Willow? Are you alright down there? How's your cut?" My mother asked making me yell from my room. "I'm fine mother, just cleaning it up a bit before I bandage it!" I lied simply as I sat back on the ground. "Ok! Tell me when you're done so I can bandage it for you!" She yelled making me roll my brown eyes.

"You don't have to do that mom! I'm not a kid anymore! I'm fourteen and I think I can handle myself." I said making her laugh from upstairs. I smiled and rolled my eyes as I moved my brown hair away from my face. This time I cleared my head and opened the cut again and grabbed more blood. I focused on what I wanted, 'I want the Akatsuki... I want them not to die...' I did the hand signs faster then last time and slammed my hand on the ground creating another small pool of blood.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!" I yelled loudly with a determined look on my face. I wanted them to be there so bad I wanted it so bad I reopened my cut over and over again just so I could see if it would work. I then heard a popping sound and quickly moved away my hand from the spot and slid across my wood floor to get away from the sound.

As I looked up I could see the familiar Akatsuki wearing they're black cloaks with red clouds highlighted in white. The Akatsuki members present were Konan, Pein, Tobi, Zetsu, Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu, and Hidan. A smile grazed my face as I saw the Akatsuki looking stunned and looking around my room. Pein had instant spotted me. Kakuzu and Hidan had already left the room. Konan seemed to disappear for a moment but I didn't notice at the time.

The excited in my body was at maximum until I realized a very important factor, 'I just summoned S-Rank criminals into my house... murderers that will kill me.' Fear quickly replaced any ounce of excitement in my body and I continued to back away from the spot that way in front of me. I froze in spot as I felt something cold on my throat.

"Who are you and why shouldn't we kill you." A voice said in front of me making me look up to see Pein, the Leader of the Akatsuki. A scream was heard upstairs which was simply know as my mother. She was dragged downstairs along with my father who had threated to shoot them to no help. I had been too concentrated on listening to my parents screams to respond to the question which caused the blade to slide slightly against my skin and drench my shirt color with crimson liquid.

"Answer me girl." Pein said spitting venom in my face. My tanned skin paled as I looked into his Rinnegan. "I-I...I am Willow..." I said with fear obvious in my voice. I had spoken loud enough for them to hear me. My heart began to pound as I saw my father being dragged in my room by Kakuzu. My mother was bloodied by Hidan and I could already tell she was unconscious and hopefully not dead.

"It is obvious that she knows something Pein, look at these pictures in her room." Konan said from behind me while still holding the blade to my throat. My room had posters of each of the Akatsuki members scattered everywhere. Along with shuriken and kunai that were now missing. I then realized that the Kunai and shuriken were taken by the Akatsuki. I began to shiver at the thought of dying at a young age, 'No don't faint... they'll kill you for sure if they find out you're that useless.'

"Willow, Don't say anymore." My father quickly said to be hit in the back of the head by Kakuzu making him fall limp to the ground. My eyes seemed to fill up with tears as I already considered my parents to be dead by their appearance. It didn't make it any better that there was a blade up against my throat. "Well. Why shouldn't we kill you?" Pein asked. I had to disobey my father... for all of our sakes. I clenched my fist trying to gain the confidence to even talk. Tears were slowly falling down my eyes. 'I don't want to die'

"I don't want to say this..." I swallowed the lump in my throat, "I don't want to say this just in case... Only Pein and Konan should be in the room when I say this." I had managed not to stumble on my words. Some of the Akatsuki laughed and some of them rolled their eyes. "Do you really think we will leave you alone with our leader?" Kisame asked making me nod hesitantly.

"There isn't chakra here... I can't do anything but talk... I have no jutsu." I said making them roll their eyes once again and glare at me. "If there wasn't any chakra I wouldn't be able to sense your parents and you. If there is no chakra then how is it possible for you to perform a C-rank jutsu let alone summon all of us?" Pein asked with irritation in his voice. He rolled his eyes and continued to speak, "Still, even if you had the power, you wouldn't be able to kill me so I will listen to this request." My eyes widened when I realized he was going to listen and not kill me. A small tear of joy came out with the rest of my fear filled tears.

Soon, the Akatsuki, not including Pein and Konan, left the room and had left in complete silence. "What is it you need to say, girl?" He said as if he was trying not to kill me. "I have to tell you... a lot... of things..." I said thinking of where to start, " First... this isn't your world anymore... if you can believe that... second... Nagato-" As soon as I said that name I was pinned to the ground and my heart completely stopped.

"How do you know my name, girl?" He said as a kunai was placed at my throat. I could tell he wasn't playing and that he was ready to kill at any moment. I opened my mouth to scream but he cover my mouth so he didn't have to hear my fear filled scream. More to the reason that I believed my parents were dead now. "You... don't exist... not in this world." I could barely breathe, "The future of the Akatsuki... I...I can't say it." The blade seeped into the cut that was already open making me resist the urge to scream in fear.

"Useless." He said angrily lifting the blade up about to end my life. I tried to think of a word that would possibly stop him. A sentence at the max. "I KNOW WHAT YOUR GOAL IS." The blade stopped at my forehead making me sweat and freeze trying not to get cut anymore. I was breathing and trying not to faint in fear.

"And what is the Akatsuki's goal?" He asked with fake curiosity. I thought of the manga and tried to remember and it came to mind. "The goal was to bring peace to the world... that was Yahiko's goal" His eyes widened for a moment at the mention of his old friend. "Yahiko...What do you know of him..."

"He died to protect Konan... He died... on your shoulder..." I said trying not to faint from the fear again. He stared at me for a long time... looked deep into my soul, "And his body is one of the six paths of pain... right in front of me... the Deva path..." I knew if I told anything not to his interest he would kill me any second... I could die... any second.

"How much do you know, girl?" He asked with an emotionless look on his face as he got up from me pointing the kunai at my face. 'I can't tell him everything... all hell will break loss if I do...' "I know most things down to your rings, your goals... all your names... your partner system...some of your powers." I said taking a deep breath.

"And how do you know all of this, girl?" He said as he looked at Konan for a second. I tried to come up with something... the truth sounded good... but it sounded stupid. "You all are made up characters from a Manga named Naruto. For certain reasons I can not show you the manga for it will change the future." I said realizing my reason for not showing them was stupid.

"Wouldn't we want to change the future to our liking?" Konan said making me look down and back up at them. "If we were to change what happens to the Akatsuki now... There is a possibility that it will change the future of the Akatsuki and possibly kill you." I said lying about everything. I couldn't just tell them that they would die... everything bad could happen.

"Very well girl, but you will tell us in time." He said as he opened the door of my room. 'In time...? I was going to survive...?' "We will eraser your parents memories... but they can't stay here... they will get in the way." 'Why was he being so nice?' "If you do not follow what I ask of you I will simply kill you." He said without batting an eye. 'Scratch that... this is the Akatsuki they aren't nice.'

"Follow me girl." He said making me walk up behind him while Konan bandaged my wound with... paper? I saw my parents unconscious and on the ground. Hidan had already drawn his Jashin symbol on the ground and looked as if he was getting ready for a sacrifice. My breathe hitched in my throat as I saw how bloody my mother was. Cuts here and there... a bloody mess... but she was alive. "This girl will be useful to us. We have no way of getting back to our world until I can make a jutsu."

"This world?** No wonder it looks weird**" Zetsu stated staring at me. I immediately looked away out of fear and not shyness. "She knows a lot about us and also this world... she will be useful as of now... no one is to harm her." He said making a weight lift off my shoulders. "But if she looks like she is about to run off or harm one of you. You are welcome to kill her." My heart stopped again and my whole entire body drooped.

"For now... Willow, will explain this world. Introductions are needed." Pein said as he gestured to the crowd of Akatsuki. 'What is the point of introducing, I know everyone.' I thought as he waited for any one of them to speak up. "I am Konan, It is a pleasure to meet you Willow." She said making me smile.

"I am Pein, Leader of the Akatsuki." Pein said making me nod at him a smile. "We... are **Zetsu.**" Zetsu stated making me nod at them. "I am Itachi Uchiha." He said making me smile and avoid looking at his activated sharingan. "I'm Kisame." Kisame stated making me nod at him. "I'm Hidan, Bitch." Hidan stated making me smile at his language. "Kakuzu." Kakuzu said not looking at me. "Sasori." Sasori said with a blank expression. "I'm Deidara, un" He said making me nod.

I looked over to Tobi... Obito. I could have sworn I saw his sharingan glow at me for a second. "I'm Tobi!" He said as he jumped up to me, "Tobi is happy to meet you!" He yelled making me jump back a little behind Konan. 'This is a very dangerous person...' I yelled at myself as I looked up to Tobi. Damn my height. I was only 5' 3 1/2".

"Hi Tobi..." I said quietly smiling at him. "Look Tobi, un. You already scared her, un" Deidara yelled making Tobi spin around. "But SEMPAI I didn't do anything!" he whined at him making me hold in a smile. I watched as Deidara threw a small explosion at Tobi making the room shake and for Tobi to be passed out on the ground.

Pein ignored the passed out Tobi and walked over to my parents. "What should we replace your parents memories with... so they will stay away from us..." Pein said making me think for a moment before quietly saying. "Replace their memories with an all paid trip to a place named Hawaii for 3 months. Its... here. From June 1st to September 1st. I will explain our calendar and everything else when you want me to." I said showing him a map from my laptop. He nodded and used a jutsu on my parents minds. I tried my best not to cry. Konan noticed my emotion and began what looked like healing jutsu seeing as my mothers cuts were going away. Deidara picked up Tobi from the legs and dragged him to my room.

"We will hide as they wake up. We will wait in your room for the rest." Pein said as the Akatsuki walked into my room and shut the door. My parents slowly got up and looked around before spotting me. "Willow! You know we will miss you when we go on the trip, there's no need to cry," My mother said as she hugged me. 'Little will they ever know...' "I know mother, I'm sorry... I just won't see you for a while and I..."

"It's ok Willow, We'll send you a letter every week and we expect a response. Ok?" My father said making me nod and laugh with them as they walked upstairs gathering their bags and walking out the door before yelling, "We left you enough money for two years on a debit card. It's on the counter. We know how much you like cosplay stuff but please don't spend it all, we'll only be gone for 3 months." My mother yelled as they locked the door. I stood there for a moment processing everything.

'The Akatsuki... Murderers were in my house... My parents were gone.' My knees failed and caused me to fall onto the ground where tears began to poor out of my eyes. 'I have to be strong... this is my fault... it won't take long for them to make a jutsu... will it?' I let out a muffled scream in my hands out of frustration. 'How could I be so stupid!' I wiped away my tears and got up from my spot and made my way over to my room opening the door. "They're gone..." I said as they began to walk out of my room and wander my house.

"You are not permitted to leave this house unless accompanied by one of us." Pein said pointing a finger at me. I nodded and walked upstair to grab the debit card. 'One thing I have to do first... this might make me a bit happier.' I walked down to my room once I had my card and went downstairs to my room. "I will explain this world to all of you in a moment, right now... I have to change..." I said trying to come up with an excuse. I quickly slipped into my room and tried to breathe normally again.

"Guess what?" I messaged Dominique getting instant feedback. "What? What happened?!" She responded making me smile for a second before responding. I had to think of a couple things to explain to her but I wasn't sure how to put it. I hadn't noticed two minutes passed and she messaged again, "Well?"

"It worked..." I responded to get feedback a minute later. "SERIOUSLY! JSDAJKG REALLY OMG DON'T TELL ME YOU STOLE DEIDARA ALREADY!?" I laughed at her response. My brows came together showing sadness and I simply answered.

"You have no idea how fucked up my life is right now."

* * *

**What did you guys think? Omigesh gave me the idea of falling off my bike. ^-^ Go check out her stories!**

**Question(s) of the day: Should I continue or stop?**

**I hope you all enjoy this side project of mine. I want to thank everyone for taking the time to read the first chapter of my new story. I will forever be grateful to all that even bother to read this.**

**Please give me tips on how to make this story better. Thank you for the help.**

**Love Ya!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Friend

**If you haven't read Naruto chapter 637 then this has *SPOILERS***** near the end!I don't own Naruto. I own Willow and my friend owns Dominique. Info at the bottom. **

* * *

"What do you mean?" She replied back after a few seconds, "I thought you were kidding, there's no way you actually have the Akatsuki in your house right now, right?" I didn't even bother to respond to the message. There was no point arguing and I shouldn't keep the Akatsuki waiting. I quickly pulled on a pair of jean shorts and a red tank top. There was no need to be formal, especially since they wouldn't be expecting anything special from me besides information. 'I could run away right now...' I glanced at my window before shaking my head, 'They'd kill me within a second.'

Folding up my laptop, I walked out of my room to see the Akatsuki sitting on the couches. They seemed like they were having a meeting of some kind. As soon as I walked in they all stared at me. "What do you need me to-" I was cut off by the Kunai that flew by my head. When I had turned around, the kunai was stuck into the wall. I gulped and stood still. "Don't talk unless spoken to." Pein said making me nod and silently say, "Yes sir."

"We will first need to know our basic surroundings. If you will show us, Willow." Pein said motioning for me to walk forward. I could feel myself tremble as I opened my laptop. I quickly opened another tab when I saw Dominique had messaged, "THEY AREN'T IN YOUR HOUSE, RIGHT!?" I quickly opened Google earth and typed in my address making the surrounding area show up. I could see everything from the pool in my backyard, to the park, to my school, to the mall, and to the grocery story. Pein slowly scanned the map like he was taking a mental picture.

"Now, we will need to know any other important information about this world." He said looking up from the screen. I slowly pulled up an image that had all the dollar bills and coins in the US. "This is the currency here in this country." I said as I zoomed out. The zoom out was a little shaky due to me still being terrified. I showed them the US then the money again.

"Each of them is worth a certain amount of money." After explaining the money system I waited for them to tell me to do something else. "What is the general attire for this world." I opened images again and searched clothing. They nodded and it was obvious that most of them didn't care as to what was happening now. 'They probably just want to kill me for making their lives this boring' The thought made me shiver and my hands were trembling.

"I will need to retrieve clothing for you all today, I can provide Konan with clothing so that she can accompany me while I go out shopping." I said looking down not wanting to make eye contact with anyone. "Very well. Is there any other important information we need to know?" He was obviously irritated that I didn't state everything at once.

"You are not allowed to kill unless you leave no trace, do not lead anyone back to this house. Killing is illegal if they find out you did it. When certain members are to walk outside, they will need to cover their eyes so that people don't get suspicious." I stopped to breathe a little not sure if I would get punished for talking again. "Spit it out girl!" He said making me jump and continue talking.

"Deidara will have to wear gloves and Kakuzu will have to cover his stitches. I don't think Zetsu can come unless there is some way to hide his... plant. Kakuzu can wear a bandana to cover the stitches on his face. Whatever you do, if you get caught by the police, dodge the bullets they shoot at you because if one were to hit your head, you would be dead in an instant." I said as I fiddled with my thumbs, "Bombs are illegal and so are knives so when we are out in public, think of everyone as citizens who are not and will never be ninjas and are not to be killed."

"Konan, you are to escort Willow to her destination and back." Pein said making Konan nod. "Everyone must write their sizes onto this sheet of paper. You will only have two outfits after this one trip." Pein dismissed the Akatsuki, which then began to wander the house. Konan followed me into my room and I looked for something that would fit her. I found a simple blue tank top and with Jean capris. I handed them to her and turned around as she changed. "I'm done." She stated and we walked out of my room.

I slowly made my way to the stairs, I was trembling for such a long time and I wasn't sure how to stop. As we walked upstairs, I received many stares from the other Akatsuki. I shivered at each of the pairs of eyes I felt on my back. I felt as if all they wanted to do was kill my for summoning them to an unfamiliar world. I quickly grabbed my purse and stuck the piece of paper and my debit card inside. I also grabbed my phone along with pepper spray just in case.

"We will be back within the hour." I said as Konan and I began to walk to the mall. I continued to look around feeling as if Zetsu was watching me from the trees. The silence was unbearable but I couldn't do anything stupid or else I could be killed any moment. After a couple minutes of walking in silence, Konan decided to speak out loud to me which surprised me.

"You don't have to be too tense... you seem to understand the dangers of the Akatsuki but there is no need to fear them. Know your place and stand up tall and do what is asked of you. If you need any help, just ask me. I may not be able to understand the situation you're in but I'm smart enough to know how to help." I looked blankly at her for a second trying to figure out if this was a test or not... I couldn't slip yet, not when the Akatsuki had finally decided not to kill me.

'Why is she even bothering herself with talking to me? She doesn't need to waste her breath.' I thought showing no emotion on my face. My shivering was still obvious. I just needed to wait for night, then I would be able to faint into sleep. "Look, I know you're scared and you can't fully trust me seeing as I'm a criminal... but if you need a friend... I'm there." She said with a smile offering me her hand. I hesitantly shook it and smiled at her. "You always seemed like a nice person Konan... I never expected to even have a friend after today." In all honesty I was quite shocked at Konan. I had never expected even one of the Akatsuki to even care for my well being.

"Knowing that all of the men in the Akatsuki don't know that they are literally scaring you to death, I'll be there to make sure that you feel a little better. They didn't understand your discomfort when you saw your parents look like they had been murdered." She said . I didn't know how to react. 'Was this because I knew about her past and Yahiko?' "You don't have to treat me like this out of pity... really it's ok..." I said trying to find a reason for her kindness.

"I'm being this way because to some extent, you understand what had happened in my past, you understood my pain. Not many people can understand that." She said with a slight frown. "Even if you weren't there to experience it. You knew what happened and you understand the reason for the Akatsuki." I stared at her for a long moment before responding to her "The reason to want to fight for peace to this extent is amazing... it all started back then didn't it? It must've been hard being an orphan... You're lucky to have had friends like Nagato and Yahiko." The expression on my face was a mock expression of happiness. "I wouldn't know how it feels to have friends as close as that. My friends here are never really around..."

She looked at me and nodded. "No matter what Nagato may threaten, I won't let him kill you. I can't let him kill someone who isn't even a ninja and I can't let him kill someone who knows as much as you. In your eyes it must seem like you've known me your whole entire life. You even saw something similar to what Nagato saw. You're parents on the ground... in that state... People hurting his parents when he was younger...This manga or Anime of yours that you have spoken about. Does it really tell that much about the Akatsuki?" Konan asked making me nod. We were almost to the mall.

"In the series, the Akatsuki were the bad guys. I'd always look at you guys and think, they had a purpose for what they're doing. When I had found out about the goal of the Akatsuki I smiled to myself. It was a perfect goal, to find peace in the world. From that moment I knew that the Akatsuki were really the good guys and not the bad guys." I said smiling. 'I'm not shivering as much anymore.' "I can see you feel better now. You will be able to follow Pein's orders without fear now, knowing that I am there to help."

I nodded as we entered the mall, I quickly walked over to one of the men's store. "Can you please find these for me, I'm not too comfortable being in this store." I stated with a nervous smile. She nodded and took the list from me. I assumed that clothing sizes would be the same in both worlds. Within a couple minutes she had many different shirts and pants in her hand. We both walked over to the cashier.

"Are you buying clothes for your father sweetie?" The cashier asked me making me nod. "Yeah! Daddy is busy today so I thought I'd help him with his shopping." I let my voice ring a little higher then normal. "What a nice daughter. Have a nice day." Konan helped by carrying some of the bags as we walked out of the store. "Is that all?" She asked making me nod.

"Hopefully they didn't want anything gothic styled. Konan, thank you for even considering being nice to me... it's nice to know I have a friend when I could be killed any moment." I said making he smile again. "Like I said. Not many people understand my feelings. You saw your parents in a terrible state like that, you shouldn't have to see that." The rest of the walk back was silent. She had commented a few times to herself saying little things such as, "This world is strange," and "Nagato will have to hear about this." I smiled contently to myself as we walked closer and closer to my house.

Fear slowly began to crawl on me as I took a step closer and closer to my door. I balanced a couple bags on my other arm as I took out the key. My shivers were coming back and I dropped my key. The door opened swiftly and a kunai was pointed at my head. I nearly fainted at the sight of the knife. Itachi moved the blade away and let Konan and I walk through the door. "It's ok." Konan said briefly as she put the bags down and started laying the clothes down into piles.

"Thank you, Konan." I said with a smile as I began to help her. The Akatsuki men seemed to notice the change in my emotions. They rolled their eyes and continued what they had been doing. Itachi had taken some books from my shelves and began reading them. Kakuzu, Sasori, and Pein had a similar idea of reading said books. The rest of the group had been sitting around in the living room doing nothing.

"WILLOW! Willow is back!" Tobi yelled as he jumped to hug me. I widened my eyes in fear as I looked at the Uchiha. 'What am I supposed to do...? Should I pretend or should I just smile?' I slowly let a smile work it's way onto my face. "Hi Tobi." I said quietly and waited for him to let me go. "Tobi, stop scaring the girl, un." Deidara rolled his eyes at Tobi. "But Sempai! All Tobi did was hug her!" Tobi said making me smile nervously and back away.

"Why don't you give them members their new clothes?" Konan said with a smile. She handed me two piles and said, "This is Sasori's, that's Deidara's." I nodded slowly as I grabbed the piles from her. I nervously walked over to Sasori and stood in front of him for a moment holding out the clothes. he looked up from his book and grabbed the clothes. He didn't even mutter a word of thanks. I walked over to Deidara and did the same to get the same reaction. It was the same reaction for the rest of the Akatsuki... except for Tobi.

"THANK YOU WILLOW!" He yelled crushing me in a hug. 'Now that I think back. Tobi isn't even part of the Akatsuki yet... no wonder I didn't see his Akatsuki cloak.' "You're welcome Tobi." I said as he let go. "Willow," I froze and slowly looked over to Pein. "you are dismissed for now, the Akatsuki are to have a meeting, please bring Tobi with you." Pein said making me nod and head off to my room.

Tobi happily followed me as we made my way to my bedroom. "If Willow knows a lot about the Akatsuki, what does Willow know about Tobi?" Tobi asked making me smile at him. 'What do I say?' "I don't know anything about you, your are mysterious and they never really said much about you." I said 'It was a half lie... was it?' Tobi looked at me for a while and said nothing. At the most he would walk around and look at my poster. My heart continuously beated out of fear that he would turn into Obito and try to get information out of me. I took out my laptop and responded to Dominique's PMs. "I'm not kidding."

*SPOILERS start*

I looked up to see what I thought was Tobi's Sharingan. My eyes widened and as soon as I was about to say something Tobi looked away and continued to look around my room. Suddenly, a little beeping noise when off on my computer and Tobi jumped. I knew exactly what that alarm meant. 'Naruto 637...' I looked up at Tobi and smiled nervously. He just tilted his head and continued to look around the room. I looked up and around me to make sure no one was in site.

My heart pounded as I opened my email up, the chapter before had given me a total heart break at the end. 'I can't let the other Akatsuki see this, is it even smart to read this now?' My choice was to quickly skim through the chapter and read it later. Throughout the chapter, I continuously looked up at Tobi to make sure he wasn't anywhere near me. It was a good thing that I didn't let him see it too. 'He looks like Zetsu!' I thought as I looked at the page. My eyebrows were pulled together every moment I saw Obito's flashback. His hair began to turn white. 'What's happening?!'

'Ok he's having a good talk with his Sensei... OH! I got it! Minato will come save him!' I thought quickly smiling as I read it. I glaced up again to see Tobi looking at my plushies. 'That Tobi act must be hard to keep all the time.' I continued to look at the page not wanting to turn it. I wasn't sure why but something was preventing me from turning the page. I looked up one more time before turning the page.

"We'll become Hokage," I smiled at that one panel but when I looked to the side I almost screamed. I quickly covered my mouth with my hand to prevent myself from screaming. 'SHIT! OH MY GOD!' I quickly turned the page so I could recover fast. 'Sen...sei' Obito said making Minato stare at him with wide eyes as he slashed him. 'It was you?' Minato said making me nod unintentionally when he realized that it was Obito he hit that night when the Nine-tails attacked.

"While you were alive, you wanted to become Hokage." Minato said. 'He died!?' I questioned myself still reading. Skipping a couple panels my eyes widened. "Are you sure that'll be enough to bring an end to this war?... My fellow Judas." 'He didn't die... oh my god... I almost had a heart attack. One of the last Akatsuki...' I could feel myself shiver at the thought of the Akatsuki dying completely, even if Tobi wasn't exactly Akatsuki anymore

"That's because this has been his desire all along... to become... THE JINCHUURIKI OF THE TEN-TAILS!" My head completely spun in circles as the door to my room opened. I quickly closed the browser and looked up. 'What a plot twist...' Tobi and Pein both stared at me. "Do you know of Tobi's secret?" Pein asked making me raise an eyebrow. "What secret?" I asked trying my best to look confused. 'If you're talking about being Obito, then yes.'

Pein nodded and left the room. I kept the confused look on my face for a couple seconds before sitting completely still in my spot. Tobi looked around my room and found a stack of my manga. I began to panic when he picked up Naruto. "No don't read that!" I said as I grabbed all the books and put them under my pillow.

"Why not?" Tobi asked making me smile nervously. "Those are personal!" I said trying to come up with something. "Why do they have that blonde kid on it?" Tobi asked making me shrug my shoulders. I looked around my room for any other books and hid them under my pillow. 'Obito is probably raging right now.' I could see the Sharingan again in his eyes. I was about to run for cover until I heard a knock at them door.

"Yes? Come in." I said blankly as Konan walked in. I immediately smiled as she walked in. She smiled back at me and looked at Tobi, "Tobi, Pein needs you." She stated making me raise an eyebrow, 'Is it possible that he going to discuss plans with Obito, yes.' I thought answering my own question. "You look as white as a ghost, what happened?" I shrugged my shoulders to her question. She shook her head but smiled.

"Nagato has agreed... not to be too harsh to you, as long as you stay cooperative and listen to orders. There wasn't much I could do but at least you are safer." She said making me widen my eyes. "Konan, you didn't have to do that! I could have managed without the help." She emitted a small laugh making me join her for a bit.

"If we're going to be in this house with you, it would be smart if you were more comfortable around us. I convinced Pain that you would never try to run away if we did." She said making me smile. "Even if I did run, that wouldn't be very smart, especially since you guys could kill me in a blink of an eye." I said. 'I'm glad that I don't have to be silent all the time now, I can talk with Konan.'

Someone opened the door. "Pein also wants to know if you're hiding anything from us." She said with a blank look on her face as Itachi walked in to call Konan. "Pein wants you now." Konan stood up and Itachi stopped her, "He also wants to see Willow." I gulped and stood up.

'What am I going to say, I'm practically hiding everything from them!' I though as I began to tremble again

* * *

**Hello! Thank you for an awesome welcome on this story ^-^ I showed my actual lie reaction to the latest chapter. This chapter isn't as good as I was planning but I wanted to get something out before the 4th of July**

**I'd like to thank Omigesh for helping me with the story and letting me use her character, Dominique. WinglessLittleAngel for helping me with the title. You guys are awesome.**

**I want to thank the following for the reviews ^-^**

**AzulaoftheAkatsuki**

**Omigesh**

**Golden-Love-A**

**daydreamer1008**

**Phantomcat24601**

**Law-heartPirates**

**You guys are amazing! especially for the first day of being posted :D**

**Question of the Day: Do you think Konan is being too nice?**

**Love Ya!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Questions

**I don't own Naruto. I own Willow and my friend owns Dominique.**

* * *

My heart pounded with every step I took. I could feel all of the other Akatsuki members staring at me as I walked by them. "Just tell the truth." Konan whispered next to me. I nodded but my thoughts were different then my actions. 'I can't tell the truth.' Itachi stopped walking causing Konan and I to stop as well. I looked up momentarily to barely see Itachi turned around. I knew better then to look into his eyes and waited until he walked again.

As soon as he started to walk again, we did also. Every step I took felt like an hour of pain and planning thinking of what the smart thing to do would be. We were almost to where Pein was waiting upstairs and I had come up with a simple plan. 'Act oblivious of knowing anymore' I'm sure most people would have come up with that on the spot but since I was too scared to think straight, it was an accomplishment to me.

As soon as I saw Pein's Rinnegan I froze in my spot and stared to the side. "Please, take a seat." He said emotionlessly. I took a seat next to Konan on the couch and looked up at Pein with fear obvious in my eyes. He stared at me for a moment and asked, "What are you hiding from us?" I stared blankly at him and answered. "I'm hiding nothing." I tried my best to sound emotionless.

"Don't hide anything, Willow." Konan said with a serious voice. I looked at her with a worried look and looked back at Pein. "What do you think I'm hiding from you?" I asked with a sad expression on my face, "It would be stupid to hide anything now... especially since you would kill me." Pein seemed to glare at me with my last statement.

"Tobi has told us you've been hiding... things from us. He also says you know his secret" Pein said with a serious voice. My eyes quickly lightened up in mock happiness. "Tobi! You mean the good boy." I smiled for a quick moment before going back to my serious face, "His secret of what? That Tobi doesn't want to show his face? What's so secret about that?" I asked trying my best to sound confused. He closed his eyes for a moment and put his hand on his forehead. He stood up and sighed while putting his hands back down.

"Tobi would like to speak to you... alone." Pein said as he motioned for Konan to leave the room with him. Suddenly, my mind went blank and my heart stopped. 'Oh shit!' I quickly looked to the ground and shivered as a small gust of wind told me someone entered the room. 'I refuse to cry... I refuse to cry... I can't give up... I can't die yet.' I thought as Tobi sat in front of me. "Tobi wants to play a game." I looked up to him when I heard his childish voice.

"What kind of game Tobi?" I asked with a smile closing me eyes to make my smile bigger 'Hopefully he will stay in this personality'. When I had opened my eyes, he was gone. "Kidding, I'm not here to play games." Tobi whispered in my ear with his deep voice making me want to scream. He quickly covered my mouth with his gloved hand. "Now, I don't want you lying to me. Do you understand?" He said making me nod. He removed his hand and I took in a deep breath.

"I know you're hiding important information from me," He walked around my seat and pulled up a chair from my kitchen so he could talk closer to me, "so let's make a deal." He simply stared at me through his mask as I stared at him with a confused expression. He sighed and looked at me, "Tell me all of the information you know, and I'll let you live. Also, I won't tell Pein nor Konan anything of what you've told me." 'That doesn't benefit me besides saving my life. It will mess up the time line if they even get back... Looks like I value my own life over the Naruto timeline.'

I nodded and began to talk, "All of the Akatsuki die," I started making him tilt his head. "Continue, you don't have to specify on how they die," He said making me nod. "You are," I lowered my voice, "Obito." I gave a nervous smile when he sighed shaking his head. "How could that information get to you so easily? This world is so odd. Now continue and don't stop until I say so." I nodded and took a deep breath

"You gave Kakashi you're other eye when you thought you were going to die. You woke up with your entire left side bandaged and you were somewhere with Madara. While healing you always tried to get stronger so you could meet Kakashi and Rin again. You heard they were in trouble and Madara's creations helped you out. After that you watched as Rin... died by Kakashi's hand. After that you went on a rampage and later on you decided that you wanted to create a world where Rin was alive-" I was cut off when he raised his hand.

"As much as I love to hear about my past and how much you know about me, please tell me something else that is important." He said making me nod. "Don't let Pein go to destroy Konoha. In that time he will decided to plot against you after he has a talk with Naruto and the Rinnegan will be out of your possession. Don't let Itachi fight Sasuke, he will implant his Amaterasu into Sasuke and it will activate once he see's your sharingan. I don't know anything else because the man who writes this story hasn't written anything else of importance," I said. 'Hopefully he will buy that lie.'

"Very well, you do seem to be useful." He said standing up leaving. "Thank you?" I said questioningly as he left. As soon as he left Konan walked in, "How'd it go?" She asked making it sound like I had a very important job interview. "Great... I'll live?" I said still confused. She nodded and left the room probably going to tell Pein the news. I sat there for a moment still shivering about the thought that I had just spoke to Obito Uchiha. 'Take a deep breath, there's no escaping this now, you can't just hit the backspace button anymore and write a new story'

I took a deep breath and sat there staring at the floor. "Everything will be ok, stand up tall and follow orders." I said quietly to myself as I stood up to walk downstairs. It was almost night and it would be time to sleep for everyone. "Willow, come here." Pein ordered making me skip steps to get there faster. "Yes, Pein?" I asked standing there with my head held up.

"What are the sleeping arrangements for the Akatsuki? Two of the members are required to stay with you." He asked making me look to the side to think of the options. I slightly questioned why the members would need to be in my room There are five bedrooms which were my parents room, my room, my older brothers room, my older sisters room, and the guest room. My brother and sister were six years and seven years older then me and have already moved out.

"Upstairs to the right, Kakuzu and Hidan. Upstairs to the left, Sasori and Deidara. All the way upstairs, Konan and Pein. Next to the stairs, Kisame and Itachi. My room, Tobi and Zetsu. There are bathrooms next to each room. I said shrugging my shoulders not sure if they would appreciate being with their partners but before any of them . "Very well Willow, you are dismissed for the day." I nodded and slowly headed towards my room as the other Akatsuki talked to themselves.

"Why do we have to stay here, un?" Deidara complained. "I could've sacrificed that bitch to Jashin by now." Hidan said making me shiver. "We could have killed her and find another place." Kisame said making me frown. I walked to my room and kept the door open as I put a T-shirt over my clothes and quickly changed my shorts before Tobi walked in. "You could've closed the door before you speed changed." He said shaking his head, "I sent Zetsu out to patrol the area." I nodded and walked over to my mirror to take off any eyeliner I had on.

"You can have the bed, I'll sleep on the floor." I said without thinking making him agree. "Great idea, and I can read all those books you were trying so hard to hide from me." 'It doesn't matter since those issues were before the chapter where Shippuden started.' "Ok," I said as I grabbed a pillow and blanket from my messy closet, "Please don't rip them, I got them from an old friend."

"You're getting way to comfortable with us around." He said lying in my bed. "Is it bad to? You guys will be staying for a while so I might as well." I said turning on the ground. "You shouldn't, that's reckless not to mention stupid." He said making me nod in agreement. "Ok, now I'm scared to even be in this house." I said stating the truth.

"That is why Pein and I wanted someone to watch you at night so you wouldn't escape, we just didn't know you would pick me out of all people." Tobi stated making me raise an eyebrow, 'Why did I choose him?' "I thought it was the best option, I was afraid Hidan was going to sacrifice me to Jashin, I was afraid Sasori was going to turn me into a puppet, I was afraid Kisame was going to suck the chakra out of me until I was dead, I was afraid Pein was going to interrogate me until I could stay awake anymore."

"And you're not afraid of me after all you know about me?" He asked making me question myself. "I chose you because I forgot about your dark side and only remembered Tobi." I said rolling over again to see him already reading the first copy, he suddenly threw it at the ground. I saw the page he was on that had Kakashi, he must have gotten upset.

"Really, am I that easy to forget?" He asked with a cold voice. "I always preferred your Tobi side, he was so happy, cheerful, and funny." I said making him growl and possibly roll his eyes. "That side of me get annoying after a while. What do you expect me to say all the time. Obito is a good boy?" He questioned using his Tobi voice. It caused me to laugh for a split second before I went silent. "Not exactly, well maybe, um... good night Tobi." I said making him sigh

"You're still calling me Tobi?" He asked making me make a 'mmhmm' sound making him sigh again, "It isn't necessary when the other members aren't around, understand?" "Yes Obito." I said tiredly ending with a yawn. "You haven't even done anything today and you're tired." "People here aren't ninjas they're ultimately lazy." I said rolling again yawning once more.

"Stop getting comfortable around us," He said making me nod. "Yes, Obito." I didn't know I drifted off until I began dreaming. The dream was odd full of dancing and my friends. We were playing Ninja around the playground and we were jumping all over the place off the bars and plastic slides.

I only knew when I woke up to a terrible smell... it smelt like... blood. I bolted up to see Zetsu in front of me with blood dripping down his lips. That was then I realized, he had eaten a human, a real live human. I covered my mouth with my pillow and screamed into it making Zetsu raise an eyebrow, "**What's wrong**? Is something the matter, Willow?" He questioned making me shake my head

"What did the person you ate look like?" I asked wanting to know if it was someone I knew. He laughed before responding, "**Some man wearing dark blue colors with a metal badge**. He held something up to us but we dodged whatever it repelled at us." He said making me gasp. "Did anyone else see you?" I asked making him shake my head. "**No**, is he important?" He asked making me shake my head. 'He ate a police officer, of course he was important.'

"Well, if anyone saw you, they could possibly track you back here, that's all." I said shrugging my shoulders trying not to puke at the stench of blood. Zetsu laughed again and questioned, "**What**, afraid of a little blood?" I shook my head. "No, just the thought of a human being eaten that's all." I said making him laugh again. "What a weak child,** seeing blood and acting like that**."

"I like blood." I stated blankly, "Just the fact of other people's blood is disturbing. Plus, I don't like to cut myself." He rolled his eyes and continued munching on something. I stood up and looked over at Tobi who was still sleeping... I think. It was hard to tell since he always wears a mask. I walked over to my drawers and pulled out some shorts and another tank top. '6:30... that's early compared to normally waking up at noon.' I slowly opened my door and walked out to see my house dark and silent. 'Great... it's dark, and I'm scared.'

I stayed close to the wall as I found my way to the bathroom. As soon as I got in I closed the door and flipped on the lights. I walked in and started to breath heavily. 'One day down... how many more left?' I questioned as I turned on the shower. I pulled a towel out of the cabinet and stepped into the hot shower. This was the only way I could think straight. "I'm so stupid, I didn't even consider the consequences of summoning, I just wanted to have some fun like in the fanfics. Too bad I left out the point that life can't happen the way you want." I spoke to myself looking in the mirror in the shower.

"I can't believe Zetsu ate someone... an actual person from this world and a police officer! I wonder who it was... I feel so scared in my house... I just... I just want them to go away, I want to take back my wish." I said quietly to myself crying slightly. My eyes might be a little red but I can say I got product in them. I felt so weak surrounded by those criminals. My own fault.

"Hmm, it's gone," I said as I looked at my neck, "Maybe Konan healed it when she put that paper on my neck." As soon as I finished my ten minute shower, I jumped out and dried my hair with my towel. '6:43,' I thought as I changed, 'Maybe I should check my email before the Akatsuki need anything. I looked through my text messages as I walked out of the bathroom and saw four messages from last night. "Hi, how are you sweetie?" My mother messaged "Great mom, Just sleepy." I quickly replies as I went to the next message.

"Hey, wanna go to the movies with Krystal and I?" Caitlin asked making me have to decline. "Sorry my family says I can't leave the house while they're gone, I can only go out to get what I need." "Hey hey." Krystal messaged making me messaged back, "Sorry, I have to write my stories now, I'm at my due date and I haven't written anything for fanfics." "Hey, can you help me write our fanfics?" Ash asked. I had to decline her also, "Sorry Ash, I have to write both of mine so I don't have time."

I began to remember all the fanfics my friends and I would write. Any Akatsuki member paired up with an OC. Non-realistic things would happen and the Akatsuki would fall in love. Mary Sue's all over the place just for fun. The crushes we had on nonexistent characters... 'Now that I think of it, I did have a crush on one... all those feelings left as soon as they became real.'

I made my way to my door while holding onto the wall. When I had made it to my room, Zetsu was gone and Tobi was awake attempting to read Naruto again. "What chapter are you on?" I asked. "Eight, Kakashi used my words." He said scanning the pages. "He does that a lot in the series." I said brushing my hair out. After I had taken all the knots out, I looked over to see that Tobi was already on 11. 'He speed reads, Sharingan, all those special powers are real. It's a lot to take in.'

'He's almost to that part." I thought as I sat with my back against the wall. I took out my lap top to see a couple of emails. "You're kidding right?" Dominique sent me another PM. "Yes, I am." I stated. It was better to lie then to have to deal with answering a lot of messages. I had gotten a couple favorites and followers on my stories which made me happy. 'At least something good can happen while the Akatsuki are here.'

I heard Tobi scoff as I looked up, "I don't let my comrades die? Yeah right." He said making me frown. 'Poor Kakashi, you're best friend hates you.' I sat there in silence trying to type up a little more of my story to see if I could post anything before anyone else woke up. "Willow, come here." Pein said from upstairs making me frown. 'I was just about to get into the writing zone.' I slowly got up and went towards my door. 'Just do what Konan said, there's no need to be tense.'

I walked through the basement in the dark as I made my way upstairs, Tobi followed behind me, which was a good thing because I tripped on the ripped part of my carpet on the stairs. Tobi caught me and pushed me back up. I pretended like nothing happened and I continued to walk upstairs. When I got upstairs, all of the Akatsuki were already awake with bored expressions on their face.

"What do you eat in this world?" Pein asked making me want to facepalm but I knew it would be a stupid thing to do. "Do you guys mind Ramen? I need to go buy more food soon so that's all I have at the moment." Pein nodded. "Where would be a good place so we can train?" He asked making me think for a moment. "Behind my house if you keep walking you'll find a big clearing. I guess you can train there but don't burn the forest." I said making him nod.

"You seem to be getting comfortable with having us around," Pein said making me nod, "Dismissed. I'll need to discuss the matter with you later." He said making me nod and walk over to the kitchen where I made myself some bread and honey. While I was munching on my bread I looked outside to see my neighbor, Damon, walking up to the door. I coughed up my food and ran into the living room. All the Akatsuki stopped what they were doing and looked at me with an annoyed but curious expression.

"Everyone needs to hide now. Someone I know is coming up to the door, I'll tell them to go away, just hide just incase he barges into the house."

* * *

**Hello, sorry for the couple of days you had to wait for this chapter. I was having family over so I couldn't write. T-T****I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far.**

**Question of the day: Is there anything wrong so far with the plot and is the story moving too fast?**

**Thank you to my reviewers:**

**AzulaoftheAkatsuki**

**Omigesh**

**NightSkyWitch485**

**Law-heartPirates**

**I love you all!**

**LOVE YA I'LL UPDATE SOON!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Neighbor

**If you haven't read chapter 638, there might be some spoilers in this chapter. I don't own Naruto. I own Willow and my friend owns Dominique.**

* * *

Damon continued to walk up to the door with a confident smile, 'Dammit, I won't be able to get rid of him that easily.' I thought as the Akatsuki ran around the house in silence looking for a hiding spot and some of them used a jutsu to make them invisible instead. Soon, all were hidden and Damon was at the door. "Hey, Mrs. Alick! Is Willow home?" he asked knocking to the door. I took a deep breath and opened the door with a fake smile. I saw his black and blonde hair followed by his green eye and his blue eye. "Hey, Damon, What're you doing here?" He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I thought that maybe we could hang out today! Talk about anime and manga like we normally do." He said making me frown. "I'm sorry Damon, I can't leave the house. My family went on a trip and they said not to leave the house unless I absolutely need something. Plus, I have to clean the house." I said with a disappointed frown, "Maybe some other time?" He nodded and smiled but then said, "How about I help you clean up for a bit, maybe ten minutes? Can we talk a little before I have to go?" I smiled and looked around the room to see the Akatsuki weren't there.

"Um, sure, but don't stay too long. I'm going into video game mode in half an hour." I said jokingly making him laugh. "Sure, I'll just help you pick up a bit." He said walking in the house. I could feel the tension in the air rise. 'I'm so going to get punished for letting Damon walk into my house.' He looked around the room and began picking up candy wrappers in the living room. "You are so unhealthy." He said jokingly making me scoff. "Are you calling me fat?" I said in a joking voice as well. I was practically trembling think of what the Akatsuki would do to me after this was over. He glanced at the couch and rolled his eyes.

"Are you kidding me?" He asked as he pulled up an Akatsuki cloak. I froze thinking it was a member of the Akatsuki's. Then I realized it was my hoodie. He walked up to me as if it were a dead person and I had committed a serious crime. "Out of all the people to like you like the Akatsuki?!" He said with an annoyed voice. "What's wrong with that?" I asked as I took the coat from him and walked over to the closet. He waited until I had hung the hoodie neatly in the closet before answering my question.

"They're evil! I knew you liked them but I didn't know you were a hardcore fan." He said smiling rolling his eyes, "I would have liked it better if you liked Gaara instead of the Akatsuki. Even when he was insane. I mean, what could you like in a criminal. At least Gaara came to the good side." Were we really going to have a fan argument in front of the Akatsuki. "Dude! Don't you dare hate on the Akatsuki." I said with venom dripping in my voice, "They are ten times better then Gaara will ever be." He laughed making me glare.

"You're kidding right? They are the criminals of the Naruto world. How could they be better!?" He asked making me mad. "Do you not realize that all they want is fucking peace?" I asked making him laugh again. "You're kidding me right. Is that why you like them? Their fight for peace is so violent. Plus, they're full of freaks." He said with a grin making me grab his arm. "Don't you dare call the Akatsuki freaks, Damon," I said opening the door and shoving him out of the door, "Because the next time you do, You'll never have a cosplay buddy again." I said making him dramatically put his hand to his heart.

"You wouldn't?" He asked making me nod. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Try me Damon. I swear if you ever say anything bad about my favorite organization, I'll never **ever** talk to you again." I shut the door on him with his mouth slightly open in surprise. 'Having a fan battle, God Damon, I thought you were better then that. I saw as Damon got up, put his hands and his pocket, and begin to walk home. As soon as I turned around I almost screamed seeing all the Akatsuki there but I decided it would be best to wait until Damon was a good distance away until I screamed.

"Who was that boy?" Pein asked making me frown. "His name is Damon, he's a neighbor of mine..." I said looking around seeing everyone look at me. "Did I do anything wrong?" 'Besides letting him in my house?' I said making Konan walk up and grab my arm. "I need to talk to you." She said making me nod. As we walked towards the back door, Pein followed. Before he made it to the back door Konan asked me a question. "Do you really think of the Akatsuki that highly?" I nodded rapidly making her smile. "I'm glad to hear that. I think you earned a little of the other Akatsuki's respect. I'm not too sure though. Try to get on their good side at least," I smiled and nodded as Pein walked out.

"I've come to talk with Willow, Konan." Pein stated making Konan nod. She backed away from me and Pein stepped forward, "Why have you started to become comfortable with us around. Do you not know we are S-Rank criminals-" He stated to be cut off. "Fighting for a good cause that I would support any day." He grabbed the front of my shirt, "Do not interrupt me. Even though you have earned some of my trust for now because of that statement you said to your 'friend', you have not earned my respect so do not think you and I are at the same level." I nodded and didn't say a word. He let go of my shirt and glared at me, "I expect you to respect those above you, Willow." I nodded again and he turned around to leave.

As soon as he was gone I took a breath of air. Konan put her hand on my shoulder, "No matter what he tells you, you've earned at least half of his trust with that speech of yours." She then took her leave. I sat out there for a while before walking inside. Some of the Akatsuki were eating ramen by the time I walked in. Some stopped and nodded to me before continuing eating.

I walked over to the kitchen and found myself some candy and soda. Not the best food but it was enough to keep me awake long enough until the day ends. I stuck a piece of taffy in my mouth before running downstairs to grab my laptop. As I got upstairs I sat onto the couch and silently began to type a little of my chapter. I looked up every now and then to make sure no one was looking over my shoulder. 'They're ninjas there is a high possibility they can see exactly what I'm typing... send.'

'Caitlin, Krystal, Ashlee. I'm sorry guys but I'm going to need some time for myself this summer. I need to think about a lot of stuff and straighten up my act and grades for the next year of school... I want to make my parents proud this year so I ask of you. Please don't disturb me unless it is a reply to this messages. Thank you for helping me out. I will tell you when I am available again.' I sighed and continued to look around. I shut the laptop as soon as I felt a breath on my neck.

"What is Willow doing?" Tobi asked from behind me. I jumped and looked behind me to see Tobi too close for comfort. "I'm telling my friends that I won't be available for a while." I said with a fake smile. "Is that so?" He whispered in his deeper voice making me freeze, "Wise choice so they will not come to this place." He patted my head. "Huh?" I said immediately as he patted my head. "Seems like you're a smart little girl after all." He said quietly so no one would hear. "Willow is a good girl." His deep voice echoed through my ear making me blush. I quickly turned around, "Thanks..."

"Willow, the Akatsuki will be having a meeting, you are to stay in your room. Tobi, you are to stay here." Pein said making nod and rush downstairs. I slowly closed the door and froze in my spot. 'Shit, what am I doing. There is no time to blush, I must keep my guard up and remember that this isn't a dream... this is real life and I shouldn't let fan fiction run my mind at a time like this.' I took a deep breath and went to sit on my bed. I noticed that Tobi had already begun reading chapter 31 'he must've gotten bored of seeing Kakashi over and over again.'

I sat in my room for what seemed like an hour, 'Stay serious this is reality.' I kept thinking over and over again. 'I needed to keep a serious attitude... except around Konan, she's nice enough. I can't trust Pein fully yet and I don't know about Obito just yet... he is very dangerous. The rest of the members will follow Pein so I can not trust them yet' While I sat in my room, I stared blankly at my wall of posters. 'That's hilarious. my life long dream didn't turn out exactly how I wanted it to turn out.'

"Funny..." I said quietly looking down at my leg. The cut was still there from yesterday and was healing... Everything is actually happening and there was no stopping it now. I was not the smartest person in the world but I didn't know I was this stupid. I sighed and laid in my bed feeling as if I were tired but I wasn't. I slowly sat up and looked around before lying down again. 'Thinking about the wrong I have done will not get me anywhere. They will be performing a jutsu within the next month or two and they will be gone. All I need to do is be a good person and obey orders.'

"Good... be good. Smile... yeah I'll be fine. No I won't." I said quietly with a smile. Suddenly my door was opened and I sprang up. "We will need you to show us where the training ground will be and Pein says that you are to stay there with us. un" Deidara stated making me nod. "Ok. Sure" I stood up walked by him far enough away for my own comfort. I grabbed a bottle of water and my phone and walked out into the heat with the rest of the Akatsuki.

I continued to look around to see nothing in the woods, 'Still a little further...' We continued to walk with me in the lead. When we had gotten closer there was a small river that we needed to climb over. The Akatsuki simply walked over the water but since I couldn't, I had to walk over the trees that swung over it. We were close to the spot so I decided to take a small break. "Don't stop, how do you expect to survive?" Sasori stated making me raise an eyebrow, "Pein is right, you should not get comfortable around us. We can kill you any time we like." I stared at him for a moment before nodding and continuing to walk.

I felt my trembling coming back and I could tell the others noticed. Hidan laughed, "Haha, look at her! Getting scared from the puppet. You're so weak" I continued to walk as if I didn't hear him at all and his laughing stopped. "Hey bitch! I'm talking to you." He said making me turn around. As soon as I turned around his scythe was pointed at my neck. I fell back onto the ground and covered my mouth to muffle my scream.

"Hidan, that's enough, stop this." Pein said making Hidan growl and back away, "Continue, Willow." I did as was told and continued to walk forward until I made it to the clearing. The Akatsuki stayed back and watched as I continued forward. I saw a red marble and swiftly put it into my pocket. "Yeah, this is the place." A couple flowers here and there, low branches. Five trees in the middle of the clearing. "And no one else knows it's here." I said. Pein nodded and the Akatsuki began training. I walked over to a tree and sat under a branch.

The Akatsuki's training seemed to be more intense then what I would be able to do. Jutsus at one end and sparing at the other. It all seemed like fantasy to me watching all of the jutsu in real forms and not on a screen. 'Remember, this is all reality.' I felt a sudden pain in my hand. When I looked down I saw a shuriken in my hand making me scream suddenly. "Whoops, sorry bitch." Hidan said with a smirk. I could feel tears in my eyes so I quickly wiped them away. "Hidan! You're being reckless." Kakuzu said walking over to me.

"Pein would get mad if she were to bleed out." Kakuzu said as he pulled up the shuriken in my hand. I hissed at the pain and tried to stay as still as possible. "Don't think I'm doing this because I want to. Pein would be mad at us if we were to do nothing to help our information of this world." He used his stitches and began to stitch my hand. 'I'm just information... that seems about right.' "Thank you." I said blankly as he walked away. 'That was... odd... Pein must've told them during the meeting.'

***Spoilers begin***

I took some of my water and ran it on my hand to get rid of some of the blood. Suddenly, I felt my phone vibrate. "Oh... My... God." I said as I saw the screen. 'I found a preview of the next chapter, I though you might've wanted to see it' Dominique had sent me a hands began to shake as I opened the file. I didn't care that I was using my phone data, I only needed to know what was going to happen.

'So it only shows a couple of the last pages... page 16 and 17. ' As soon as I read the page I only saw some battle scenes. 'Why isn't he talking?' I asked myself as he was getting crushed. 'Stop Obito, It's enough.' I looked at the page afraid to turn but as soon as I turned the page I felt as if I needed to throw my phone across the clearing. 'O..bi...to?' Obito said making me stare at the screen frozen

'No...no fucking way he forgot who he was! GOD DAMMIT I HAVE TO WAIT A WEEK FOR THE REST OF IT!' I thought shutting off my phone. I was shivering with excitement for next week. I knew that there was no possible way that he forgot about himself. I looked back up to see the Akatsuki still sparing and I decided to watch and learn how to punch.

***Spoiler end***

I looked over to Tobi with a frown as he trained with Deidara in a sparring match. 'Obito...' Once I got bored of watching them spar, I managed to block out all of the sound around me. This gave me time to think. I knew that the Akatsuki was dangerous and I knew I could die any moment. The problem was, Konan was so nice... that must've been the reason why I had been so relaxed.

"Willow, did you not hear me? We are leaving." Pein said as the Akatsuki followed him. I jumped off the tree and followed, 'It's already dusk.' Konan waited for me as I walked up. The rest of the Akatsuki were a good distance away already. "How is your hand?" She asked making me look down. "I don't know... I guess it's ok it just... hurts..." She nodded and continued to walk. "Konan?"

"Yes?" She said back. "How should I act around the Akatsuki, I don't know if I should be relaxed or if I should be terrified." I said making her think for a moment. "I'm not to sure. You should act more relaxed but at the same time you should know your place and act as if you are in a lower position as us. I'm not exactly sure how to explain it more then that but I guess it will help." She said with a straight face making me nod. "Thank you Konan..."

As we made our way back to the house, I lingered behind the group in a deep thought. 'How should I act? I still don't know...' Konan's explanation was helpful but not enough. She seemed to be keeping a straight face all the time and not smiling much. I looked down at my hand that was stitched up. The pain was still there and it ached a lot. There may be something wrong with me but it looked as if it was healing rapidly. I blinked and looked again, 'I was right'

We had arrived at the house almost as soon as the sun went down. As I walked into the house I didn't bother to lock the doors knowing that if some random stranger walked in, the Akatsuki would murder them right away... but that would be a human life. 'You saw Zetsu eat someone this morning. I think you can handle it.' I thought as I stood in the room waiting for Pein's orders.

"Zetsu, you are to patrol the area again, everyone else is dismissed." Pein began making walk towards the stairs. As I turned on all the lights to make it to my room, I noticed my door was open. When I walked in, I saw that my window was open too. I raised an eyebrow and closed the window thinking that I had left it open. When I turned around to see my wall of posters, I tripped forward in surprise. About five posters of Gaara were scattered on my wall with a note that read, 'I knew you would sneak out so I left you a little gift hehe. Damon'

I stared at the posters of Gaara for a moment to see that they were all hand picked so that they were shirtless and very hot. I do admit I liked Gaara... when he was insane. Not anymore though because Sasori died while people were trying to save Gaara. I heard my door open and I looked over to Tobi who turned around to see what I was looking at. "I thought I sensed another's chakra." I quickly walked over to the posters and pulled them off my wall so I could stick them in the closet.

"Great, now I know that I have to lock the windows..." I thought out loud locking my window and putting a blanket over it. "You can get the bed again." I said at Tobi making him nod. "So Tobi-" "Obito." "So Obito, how was your day?" I asked trying to be nice. "I had to pretend that I was afraid of Deidara, the brat has no idea." He said in a cold voice. "You seem mad." I said as my phone started it ring. 'Mother' was printed on the screen making me cuss.

"Hi Mother!" I said in a higher pitched voice. Tobi cringed at my voice and seemed to glare through his mask. "How are you?" "Yeah I'm good, I'm fine I just bought some clothes yesterday, I'm gonna buy more food tomorrow. Ok... Yeah... Ok... Bye!~" I said with a sing voice at the end ending the call. As soon as I ended the call I coughed from using my high voice. "Ow, damn that hurt."

"Then why do you use it?" Tobi asked making raise and eyebrow. I momentarily forgot he was in the room which was a mistake. "They don't know my voice sounds this depressing. I always fake it around them... I don't know why... I don't want them to worry I guess. I don't really know." I said sighing. "I told you not to get too comfortable." He said coldly making me raise an eyebrow.

"Sorry." I stated looking down, "But I don't know how to act, I'm normally so calm around people I know and-" "But you don't know us." He said cutting me off making me look up at him. I frowned slightly and thought plainly out loud. "I do know about you..." "You know nothing about our pain." He said with a chilling voice making me look down. 'I really don't know anything about them personally, I only know what happened in the anime and manga.'

'Then what made me cry for them. Especially when Obito was 'dying' under that rock'

* * *

**How long has it been since I wrote a chapter? A week? Sorry about that, camp interfered with everything.**

**Questions of the day: How often should I post chapters? Should Willow still be scared?**

**I hope you guys enjoyed and thank you so much to you guys for reviewing!**

**AzulaoftheAkatsuki**

**UDntSay**

**NightSkyWitch485**

**Omigesh**

**Kyochi Amaya**

**Insanity**

**Law-HeartPirates**

**WarFlower (Times 3 ^-^)**

**Thank you so much for 20 reviews! We're only on the fourth chapter with so many reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL**

**LOVE YA!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Surprise

**I don't own Naruto. I own Willow and my friends own their characters (Damon, Caitlin, Dominique, Ashlee, and Krystal)**

* * *

"I know about your pain." I said with a frown at Tobi making him stand up and pin me against my wall of posters. "You'll never be able to understand my pain, no one has gone through my pain and you will never understand." he said with venom in his voice as he lifted me off of the ground. I choked on my words before taking a deep breath and looking away from him. I felt a pain in my shoulders as I was attached to the wall from him.

"You're right, I'll never be able to understand you pain." I said looking away from him and now looking down. The next words I said out loud were only meant for my ears and my ears alone but I ended up saying my words too loud. "Because I'm too busy dealing with my pain." I crossed my arms and stared at the ground. "I've never seen one of my friends die, I have never been betrayed before and I won't understand anyone's pain." I said louder. He let go of me but not without shoving me against the wall again and walking to the opposite side of the room.

I let out a small noise showing that I was hurt. "Shut up, I don't need to hear of your pain." He said coldly making me widen my eyes and frown when I realized I had said one of my thoughts out loud. The pain in my arm was still there but I decided to ignore it for now. I quickly went over to my side of the room and laid down without looking up. "Good night Obito." I said before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

My dreams were pleasant enough. They were better then most dreams I would have which was a nice change from the last few weeks. The dream was more of a memory to me which was also good. Damon, Caitlin and I were out back in the clearing of the woods laughing in our children states Damon's hair was still completely blonde but his eyes were the same. Caitlin happily chased Damon and I around the clearing.

_"Come back! Hey, Abby!" Caitlin said laughing, "Damon! DAMON!" We kept running around the clearing with smiles on our face. Damon held his lucky red marble in his hand and threw it back at Caitlin hitting her in the forehead. "Cheater!" Caitlin yelled as Damon picked the marble up and ran away towards me. My smile quickly faded as I fell to the ground and started coughing. It was a normal coughing fit. The ones you have unexpectedly and you can't stop unless you drink water._

_"Abby, you ok?" Damon asked ruffling my hair. "Yea-" I coughed again before we all began laughing on the ground. Caitlin found us and laughed sitting next to us. "What happened? Did you swallow something?" She asked making me shake my head. "No, just a little coughing fit."_

_"We should head home guys, it's getting late... You're gonna need some water." Damon said getting up and helping both of us up. As we ran home we continued to laugh as we jumped over logs and ran over the stream. When we had gotten to my house, Damon froze. "I-I can't find it." "What?" "My lucky charm..." By now the sun was down and it was beginning to get cold. "Don't worry, we'll get it tomorrow!" Caitlin said happily._

We never found it after that day... until today. My eye opened and I stared at the ceiling. My room was dark and I couldn't tell if it was morning yet thanks to the curtains. Obito was asleep with another book on his face making me smile slightly before frowning. 'This is real, for some reason, I can't convince myself still.' I stood up and kicked my blanket and pillow into a corner.

"Only a couple of months, then I can pretend like nothing happened." I muttered to myself with a grin. A few moments of silence went by before I heard a voice. "Is that what you think?" Tobi's deep voice said making me freeze in my tracks, "You think your life will be normal once we leave." "Yes," I answered immediately now frowning, "After the Akatsuki leave, I can pretend like none of this happened and that my whole life is boring again." I said making him laugh.

"You can't just forget something like this, girl." He said making me sigh. "You're right. I'll never forget this. I'll never forget that manga characters came to life and that they were really in my house. I can't forget that a wish I made back fired and I almost died in a moment. I also can't forget that I haven't died yet even though the Akatsuki are in my house." I said with a smile twitching. He took the book away from his face and stared at me through his mask.

"Don't think it is because you are an all powerful being that we haven't killed you. In fact, I want to kill you," He said making my blood run cold, "But, you are a good source of information that shouldn't be wasted." Suddenly, the door swung open. "Hey, Pein wants both of you, un." Deidara said making me nod and rush towards him. "SEMPAI!" Tobi yelled wrapping his arms around Deidara. Deidara growled and pulled out some clay but stopped and used his arm to suffocate Tobi.

"Shut up, un." Deidara growled making a small smile appear on my face. 'Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought.' "Willow, Come here." I heard the cold voice of Pein say. I rushed passed Deidara and Tobi and almost tripped up the stairs as I skipped steps. As soon as I got upstairs. I didn't see most of the Akatsuki. I just say Pein and Konan. "Yes, What do you need Pein?" I said nodding a little in a bow.

"We will be needing you to retrieve more food. Since you will be needing a body guard in order to leave, I have assigned Deidara to bring you. By the looks of it, Tobi will be joining you two." He said glaring off at Deidara and Tobi. "Yes, Leader." I said nodding my head slightly. "I will get ready and leave in a few minutes." I said sliding down the railing to the basement and get proper clothing on. As I looked at my clock, it was eight o'clock. The store was already open which meant I didn't have to stall time.

I grabbed some light jean shorts and a white and black striped shirt with the sleeves ripped off. I grabbed my bag and filled it with my phone, money, debit card, pepper spray, chap stick, eyeliner, fake contacts, and some random make up I probably didn't need. I attempted to brush my hair and put on eyeliner at the same time and I did pretty good. I then grabbed my new Batman hat and headed upstairs. I put the hat on backwards and smiled as I saw Deidara and Tobi.

Deidara and Tobi were already dressed in the attire I bought them a few days ago. They both wore shorts and a T shirt but Tobi still wore his mask. Deidara's Hair was down which made it extremely long. I walked up to them and said, "Are you ready?" I said putting on a pair of vans. "Yeah, un." Deidara said as we walked towards the door. "Bye, Leader, we will return in about an hour." I said making him nod to me before we headed out of the house.

"Senpai, Senpai!" Tobi yelled making Deidara twitch in annoyance. "SHUT UP, UN!" Deidara whacked Tobi in the head making Tobi yelp. "Senpai, stop." Tobi said backing away behind me. "How am I supposed to be a good shield?" I said continuing to walk to grab something next to my house. My skateboard was lazily thrown next to the garage so I found it in a potted plant. We then began our journey to the grocery store. I was surprised they didn't ask me what I was riding. Maybe they had skateboards in the Naruto word.

"What do you like to eat," I asked Deidara as I continued to skate beside them, "We can get sushi, ramen, pocky, I really don't know what you guys like." Deidara took a moment to think before answering. "That's fine, we really don't need anything special. un." He said making me nod and pull out my phone to make a list of what I need. "Egg, milk, juice, pocky, meat, pasta, candy, sweets, more candy, soda, sushi, and ramen." I said as I wrote them down. Suddenly, a car passed by and Tobi and Deidara spazzed out.

"Holy Shit! What was that, un?!" He said as Tobi hid behind him. I raised an eyebrow, "Wait hold on..." I said as I opened the internet and searched the type of technology the Naruto world had. They had TV, computers, batteries, satellites, video cameras, wireless radios, video cassette recorder, and video tapes. No cars... well what can you expect from people who can run faster then cars. "Well... that's a car. People in this world are too lazy to travel by foot so they have made machines that they can control to move around the place. Think about it as Sasori traveling in Hiruko. Except faster and on wheels."

"Thanks, Still don't understand but thanks, un," Deidara said making me smile. "Tobi gets it now." Tobi said giving me a thumbs up. "You're welcome." I said smiling as we turned to the grocery store. My whole being stopped but my skate board kept moving make Deidara and Tobi grab me before a car sped by. "Are you ok Willow?" Tobi asked making me nod. "What happened, un?" Deidara asked as I slowly went out of my daze. "Damon... Damon is here." I said as I stared at the car.

"So what, un?" Deidara asked making me frown. "If he sees me with two guys he's going to get suspicious, plus... I'm trying to avoid him since yesterday..." I said as we slowly crossed the street. The cashier lady smiled at me, "Her, dear, hand me your skateboard." She said making me smile, "Thank you Mrs. Heiber." I said in a high voice as I handed her my board. "I see you have company today." She said with a little suspicious smile.

"My parents didn't trust me enough to stay home alone so she hired me babysitters that shared my interests." I said smiling while lying. "It explains why that boy is wearing the mask you like so much, well, run along, your skate board is here for when you leave." She said making me smile and walk away. "My voice." I said coughing as I grabbed a cart. "Deidara, can you push this around for me, I'll need to grab things quickly to avoid seeing Damon." He rolled his eyes and made Tobi push the cart for him.

I quickly grabbed random fruits and ran to the candy section grabbing skittles, taffy, and starbursts in order to be happy. I then grabbed soda and tossed it into the cart while grabbing all the other food we needed. By the time we were done, only ten minutes had passed by. I was paying for everything with a smile say, "I'm going to have a sleep over soon and we were planning to teach each other how to cook." Mrs. Heiber laughed at the thought and finished giving us our bags. I used my debit card and we grabbed the bags and rushed outside.

"Ok, we're almost clea-" I was cut off from a hug from behind making me squeak and spin around expecting it to be Tobi just because of his personality. When I saw who it was a almost screamed from surprise, "Hey Damon, what's up my man." I said imitating Deidara's English version of saying Danna. "I see you left your lovely house and I thought I should say hello. These friends of yours?" He asked looking over to Deidara and Tobi, "Heh, Akatsuki cosplayers too."

"I guess you can call them friends but the proper term is babysitters. My parents started to freak out realizing I would be home alone. They thought I was going to camp out in my room and not eat or something. They got me bad ass cosplayer baby sitters." I said with a grin as Tobi and Deidara stared confused. "Cool, what are their names, nice to meet you I'm Damon."

"The blonde is Danny and the Tobi mask guy is Oliver." I said taking the names right off my head. "Well, Willow, baby sitters, I'm going to need to talk to Willow in private so if you mind not to listen." Deidara raised an eyebrow before walking back to the store, "You forgot your skateboard, come on Oliver, un!" Deidara yelled dragging Tobi. We watched them walk into the store before Damon began talking.

"Sorry about yesterday, I was kidding really. I actually wanted to ask you something and I got really nervous. You know what happens when I get nervous." He said rubbing the back of my neck. "So, what did you want to asked?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He laughed and looked to the side before saying something I couldn't hear. "Come again?" Right then, Deidara and Tobi walked out of the store but Damon didn't notice.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date with me." he said smiling.

...

...

...

I blushed slightly when I realized what her had said and I was now trying to answer, "Uh... I... um." I smiled nervously back thinking. 'Oh my Jashin.' "I would lov-" I was cut off by Deidara. "Oi, you're not allowed to leave the house unless you need something, remember, un." Deidara said flicking my forehead making Damon back away. "Right, sorry, not a good time. Later, Low*, Make sure you consider my offer for when your parents get back." He said Itachi poking my head before walking off to his house with a bag of groceries. I stood there for a moment with my eyes widened. 'I... I should have said yes faster. I've had a crush on him since we were little but I never thought he would...'

"Oh, and Low. Don't forget you promised we'd cosplay at the con this weekend. So, I'll pick you up tomorrow and we'll head over. I'm sure your baby sitters are ok with that cause your parents agreed we could go" He said with a smile making me die on the inside. "HOLY HELL IT'S THURSDAY!" I yelled making him laugh and wave by as he got his own skateboard. I completely froze in my spot as I watched him skate away.

Deidara waved a hand in front of my face, "Hey, wake up, un." He said making me blink. I touched my face and felt it was hot. I must've been blushing madly, "What exactly is your relationship with that Akatsuki hating kid." Deidara said making me smile slightly before answering. "We've been friends since as far as I can remember. Plus, we're cosplay buds for life." He handed me my skateboard raising an eyebrow. "So why did he ask you out, and what are you going to do at that con, un?" He asked as I started to skate forward. "I... I don't know." I said blushing still.

I noticed that Tobi was oddly quiet but the thought left when he yelled, "AWWW Willow has a crush!" Before hugging me and making me fall off my skateboard. "Ow," I said blankly before Deidara whacked Tobi on the head. "Ow, Senpai!" Tobi said rubbing his head. The rest of the trip back to the house was full of Deidara beating up Tobi and Tobi using me as a shield even though I always skated away whenever he tried to.

When we walked back into the house, I didn't see any of the Akatsuki members, "Uh... Deidara..." I began before he answered, "They're out training, un." He said as he tossed the bags in the kitchen. "I'll be going to train also, un, Tobi, you stay here." I froze. 'No, don't leave me alone with this guy, he's going to kill me.' "OK SENPAI!" Tobi yelled making me shiver. I quickly went to the kitchen and began to put things away.

I held skittles in my hand and began walking back in the living room. I stopped as I saw Tobi sitting against the back of the couch with his arms crossed and looking at me. "Look who's scared." He said with his deep voice making me shiver. "I... uh... hm..." I said trying to think of something to say. "I don't want you to socialize with that boy. Tell him not to come over like you did with your other friends. But, I will allow you to go to that con with him but I will have to be there to make sure you don't kill yourself" He said holding my laptop out in front of him to me. I looked at it before looking back in the kitchen where it just was and looked back. "Ok. Thank you Obito."

I grabbed the laptop and sat on the couch he was leaning against. I typed up an email before sending it and I sighed. "I've sent it," I said turning around to see he was looking over my shoulder. I jumped slightly before calming down. "It's good to see you're not getting used to us." Tobi said making me nod. "I don't really want to die." I said. He probably rolled his eyes. "Now tell me, how did you perform the summoning Jutsu, and how did you summon us?" He asked making me think.

"I... I made the hand signs and used the blood from my bleeding leg to summon all of you. The first time it didn't work... but the second time it did because I really wanted it to work. I really don't want it to work ever again. I don't exactly know how it work. But I know that the way you can get back is to use Pein's body, Nagato to summon you back. I just don't exactly know how powerful of a reverse summoning jutsu you will need." I said making him shake his head, "It isn't as simple as you make it to be." He said making me raise an eyebrow.

"If Nagato were to use that much chakra at once, he would most likely die. I still need him for my plan." He said making me think before asking. "What recent activity has happened in your world?" I asked. "Itachi had just come back from checking on his brother." I simply just said, 'Ah' No wonder he doesn't have his cloak yet.' "I see," I said making him nod.

"Now the important question is, how did you summon us if you have no control of your chakra, you should be dead." He said with a slight glare through his sharingan. "I... I don't even know." I said hanging my head, "I'm sorry, Obito." I said not looking him in the eye. "It's ok Willow! Tobi understands!" Tobi yelled in his Tobi voice glomping me. Suddenly, the Akatsuki walked in and stared at us for a moment.

"Tobi, stop." Pein said making Tobi glare at him before saying. "YES LEADER!" In his Tobi voice, "Willow need to ask you something too!" "What is it?" Pein asked with his voice irritated. I looked at Tobi giving a nervous look before asking. "I apparently made plans to go to a con all weekend with Damon. Tobi offered to watch me for those days..." I said stuttering every now and then.

"Very well. I will have the other members accompany you also, Konan and I shall stay here." Pein said making me widen my eyes and look around at the room of people, "Will certain attire be necessary?" I shook my head and said, "Just wear you Akatsuki attire." Pein raised an eyebrow before asking, "Is that a joke?" I looked at him blankly before realizing something and blankly state, "It's a convention for anime; therefore, It will just look normal to everyone there. I'll show you my costume." I said back running down stairs.

I quickly put on my costume and wig before walking upstairs to see the Akatsuki didn't move an inch. "HOLY SHIT! SHE LOOKS LIKE KONAN'S FUCKING DOUBLE!" Hidan yelled making me smile. "That's the point. Damon, even though he hates the Akatsuki, is dressing up as Pein because I wanted him to so it's awesome. Plus Caitlin will be dressed as a girl version of Hidan and we'll have the whole entire Akatsuki but let me warn you. DON'T kill anyone that looks like someone you know, don't kill anyone there! If they ask you for a picture politely say no thank you... actually tell them to fuck off... unless its a kid!" I yelled making Hidan hiss. "What makes you think I'll listen to you? A girl version of me, what the fuck!?"

"Hidan, listen to her, she is the only way we will get back to our world." Pein said making Hidan frown and nod. "It isn't necessary that all the Akatsuki should go." I said to Pein making him shake his head. "If you are going to this sort of festival, then it is necessary to have as much body guards as possible. Especially around that boy." I raised an eyebrow before nodding. "Ok Leader. If you need me, I will be getting ready for the con tomorrow." I said walking down to my room. "Make sure you come back up when you're done." He said making me yell a Yes back. He muttered something about me being careless and reckless.

"Great, how could I forget about an awesome convention like that, I'll have candy and everything tomorrow." I said to myself as I took off the wig and put it on the wig stand. I took off my cloak and put on my normal clothes and sighed. "I'll need make up and shit for Caitlin's makeup, plus she wants me to make a cut smile on her face." I said. Suddenly the door opened and I froze.

"Interesting, tell me more." A dark voice said

* * *

***Low is a nickname for Willow**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter and I'll be back soon with another one after another week of killing camp that I could possibly die at.**

**Questions of the Day: Should the Akatsuki act more deadly? What members would be the most intimidating?**

**Thank you so much for the people that reviewed I love you all**

**AzulaoftheAkatsuki**

**WarFlower**

**Omigesh**

**NightSkyWish485**

**Kyoichi Amaya**

**Golden-Love-A**

**metsfan101 (Times 3)**

**Kyoki no Megami**

**Rekachan (I'm glad you like it ^-^)**

**Insanity (XD You're welcome!)**

** sasha. villarreal.9**

**Love you all with all my heart!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Thought

**I don't own Naruto. I own Willow and all my other friends own their characters (Ashlee, Dominique, Krystal, Damon, and Caitlin)**

* * *

I spun around to see no one. I started to spin around freaking out because it may have been a ghost, 'And if the Akatsuki wasn't scary enough! Holy Shit Holy Shit!' I thought as I continued. "I'm very interested to know." The voice said making me spin around again to see nothing. "This really isn't funny." I said looking around the room still worried it was something wrong with my mind. I heard a chuckle coming from behind me so I spun around again. "Like I said, I'm interested so tell me more."

I spun my head around once again to see that it was just Tobi, "You just scared me half to death." I said holding my hand up to my heart in pretending to die. "I'm not going to repeat myself again." He said making me blink. "I'm going to make her look like she was sacrificing her self to Jashin." I said taking out my liquid latex and shaking it around, "Now that I think about it, how am I going to explain to her that there are a bunch of people in my house when she gets here." I took out some white face paint and black face paint. "Why don't you just knock her out we could knock out Damon also." He suggested making me smile. "No I can't do that, I'll just tell them that I invited some online friends and my babysitters to come as the Akatsuki with us."

"That could work, if he was stupid." Tobi said making me laugh. "In face, he sort of is. He didn't even notice the mouths on Deidara's hands." I said. I heard a quiet chuckle come out of his mouth making me try my best not to break out in a full grin. Once I had packed everything into a bag, I smiled and got up then walked over to my closet. I took out a couple boxes of pocky and looked at Tobi holding out a box. "Want one Obito?" I said with a smile trying to be nice even though my inner self was telling me to run.

"Sure," He said grabbing the box hesitantly before grabbing a piece out of the box. We sat down on the bed and he grabbed the manga he was reading. I stared at him for a long time to see if he would pull up his mask. He seemed to notice this which made me smile at him. "Well, are you going to eat." he said making me grab a piece. I still stared at him and he closed the book and crossed his arms. "What do you want?" He asked coldly. "I wanted to see your face when you ate." I said blankly making him shake his head.

"I can't show you that," He said turning around before stuffing a piece pocky in his mouth. "That was cruel, its not like I can explain how your face looks to others. I already know what it used to look like!" I said frowning at him while he probably rolled his eyes. "Then what do I look like?" He asked making me pull out my phone and type in a picture. It was the picture with Rin, Minato, Kakashi, and Obito posing for their team pic. "Look, mini you." He stared at the picture before turning away. "This world is too strange." He got up and brought the box of pocky with him. "Come on, Pein said to come up when you were done."

I nodded and looked at the clock to see it was a little after lunch which made me confused since I had left the house at eight and got back around nine. Stuffing a pocky in my mouth, I got up and followed him up the stairs to see that some of the Akatsuki were missing again and the water was running so my thought was that they were taking showers.

"Willow we will be needing you to-" He was cut off by a certain noise that happened to come from my phone. "SO HOW MANY TIMES MUST YOU FALL TO YOUR KNEES?" It took me a moment to realize that it was coming from my phone so I slowly reached for it. "NEVER, NEVER, NEVER, NEVER, NEVER DO THIS AGAIN," I looked at the phone and widened my eyes before looking up and saying sorry to Pein before answering it. "What's up Damon?" I asked nervously making Pein glare at me.

"Nothing much, just wanted to know why they're letting you go to a con but not anywhere else after." He said laughing on the other line. "Don't ask me, I think it's because they all want to go to the con also. We're going to have the full Akatsuki plus a fem Hidan." I said making him gasp. "JASHIN YES! That actually makes me happy even though I hate them, why couldn't we dress up as the rookie 9?" He asked making me roll my eyes. "Oh, sorry, got to go. See you Damon. I might be on Xbox Live soon so make sure you look out for my name." I clicked the end button before looking back at Pein.

"As I was saying, you will be needing to inform the rest of the members in which they can and can not do at the con fully. If anything bad happens at the con, You are to tell me through my mind jutsu. I will contact you every now and then also. And don't let that thing interrupt me again." He said making me nod. "Thank you again for letting me go to this con." I said with a smile. "I would also suggest that you be cautious around the members, especially Kakuzu and Hidan. They still aren't too great on the idea of you bossing them around at the convention." He said making me nod.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Caitlin will chop his head off with her scythe." I said with a completely blank face making them blink confused. "I'm kidding, I will be cautious, thank you Leader." I said with a straight face before being dismissed. I walked over to the couch and took a long sigh before continuing to eat my pocky. "Leader, is it ok if I play a simulation game?" He nodded to me making me smile. I quickly texted Damon to get on Xbox Live so that we could play Halo 4 against others.

When I turned on the TV and grabbed a controller, Konan sat next to me and asked, "What is this?" "Its a console. Its like a little box in which people create fantasy world to play in I guess. Not sure. I was positive you had this in your world." I said as Damon texted a smiley face to me. When we began to play against random others, I put on my head set. "Sup Damon." I said making him laugh. "Hello Xbox world." Others said hi and another player stated, "Woah, a girl." I laughed as we started the match.

After a few matches, I had slowly climbed my way from last and now I was dead center. Some men were complaining about their recordings getting messed up which made me say, "SUP YOUTUBE!" They all laughed and we continued to play. "HELL WHY THEY HELL DID YOU KILL ME LOW!" Damon yelled making me giggle. "Cause we're on diff teams Damon."

Some Akatsuki came down stairs and saw Konan and Tobi watching me play this game so they decided to watch also. I didn't notice they were there for a while as I cussed out some guy for using a rocket launcher. He laughed while he switched to sniper mode. I growled as I killed the other players just to catch up with him. Once the match was over I smiled seeing I got the second highest amount of kills first being Damon. "HA BEAT THAT ROCKET LAUNCHER MOFO!" I yelled finally noticing that the others were around me and watching. I turned off my mike before looking around in shock saying, "Dammit, ninja!" Right now I was in game mode, and game mode made me act weird.

"You're insane bitch." Hidan said making me shiver at his voice. It was then and there that I realized a very important fact. Hidan was going to be there at the con, and he will kill me. 'Unless I can become immortal or if one of the members actually cares about me. "I'm sorry," I said with the saddest face ever, "I didn't mean to be insane, I was only trying to be a freak." "And a freak you are, bitch." Hidan said making me cringe at his words. "You're scaring her, un." Deidara said making me twitch. "So what she male bitch." Hidan said making Deidara get mad.

"You did not just say that, un!" Deidara said pulling out some clay making Tobi and I freak out. "Why are you even fucking defending her, she's nothing but a fucking nuisance." I winced at the word, 'nuisance'. "She is a valuable source of information." Pein cut in annoyed with Hidan. Kakuzu had some of his threads flying out at Hidan already, "If we were to lose her, we would not find others who would be willing to help us without fainting every five minutes from fear. At least this one is strong enough to not faint." Konan stated making me think, 'Yeah, I was going to faint, glad I didn't'

"Don't you see the look on her face, she could faint any moment." Kisame said rolling his eyes. Konan put her hand on my shoulder and simply said. "Get something to eat and go to your room." I nodded. "Hey, Damon, I have to go, sorry, make sure you beat YouTube for me." I said and grabbed some instant ramen and quickly prepared it, after I rushed downstairs. All the Akatsuki stared at me until I made it to my room. Once I had made it to my room, all the Akatsuki began fighting which made me cringe as I ate my food. "Hidan, if you don't stop I will rip your head off." I heard Kakuzu said making Hidan yell louder.

Suddenly, the home phone rang. I instantly heard a crash upstairs making me think the phone upstairs broke. I picked up the phone in my room and quickly said, "Hello..." It was my neighbor Ms. Tara. She was about 25 and would always make sure I was alright whenever she could. "Sweetie, is everything alright over there, I hear a lot of noise." I froze realizing she could her the Akatsuki and said. "Don't worry, I'm just watching wrestling. Damon and Caitlin have got me hooked with it. I'm sorry, I won't watch anymore tomorrow if that's ok." "Alright, call me if you need anything." She said hanging up the phone.

As I looked up, I saw Zetsu who was smirking at me. "Hi, Zetsu, is it safe to go up ye-" I stopped my sentence when I heard a crunch and blood come out of the side of Zetsu's mouth. "**No, not yet,** so I've decided to stay down here while they finish up their fight up there." He munched again making me give a disgusted face, "**What's wrong girl**, you look a little pale." He was smiling in a full bloody grin making me widen my eyes. "A-ah... N-nothing Zetsu... J-just uh... thinking."

He raised an eyebrow and moved closer, "Why don't we get to know each other? **As you can see, I like to eat things raw." **Now he was just messing with me. I moved back at the smell of blood suddenly becoming faint. Suddenly the door slammed open and Konan walked in. "Zetsu, stop messing with Willow, can't you see she's scared." Konan said glaring at Zetsu. "**Sorry**, just having a little... **fun**." He said as he fazed back into the ground with an evil smile. "How'd you know?" I asked with a nervous smile as the color returned to my face.

"Your chakra was disrupted, it was easy to tell." She said with a sad smile, "What did he do to you, did he hurt you?" I shook my head, "No, he just scared me with a little blood... and crunching bones... and creepy grins..." "Just ignore him, ok? He won't hurt you." She said. "I'm not scared that he will hurt me, I just don't like thinking that he's eating human." I said making her sigh. "Just imagine it isn't human... imagine it is something like... crackers?" I nodded and smiled. "Thank you Konan, has the fighting stopped?"

"Yeah, for now... but, there is a little blood in the kitchen." At that moment I face palmed. "I guess I'll have to clean it right?" I asked making her nod. We walked upstairs together, I nearly puked when I saw the kitchen. Hidan's body parts were scattered across the room. I could clearly see some of his bones and intestines hanging out of the parts. "Ok... I think... I'm going to be... sick." I said as I fell to the ground.

"It wasn't wise to bring her up now Konan." Pein said making Konan nod. "I'm sorry Pein, Shall she retire for the day?" Pein sighed and nodded. "Make sure someone is there to watch her." "Yes, Pein. Willow, I will send someone to watch you, I am going to be cleaning the mess." I looked at her and said, "You really don't have to Konan, I can clean in the morning." She looked at me with a half smile, "There will be stains by then, it would be wise to start now. Tobi, watch Willow for me."

"OK KONAN!" Tobi said as he dragged me downstairs making me freeze. As soon as we got down into my room I asked an important question, "Where were the rest of the Akatsuki?" Tobi nearly face palmed before stopping himself. "They went to the training area along with Hidan's head and the rest of his body to train. Kakuzu was to angry to reattach Hidan together." "I see, thank you for telling me." I said uncomfortable with being around Tobi again. "I'm surprised they were peaceful for that many days." He said speaking to himself more then speaking to me.

"Obito, have you ever thought about bringing Rin back before with some sort of reanimation Jutsu?" I asked trying to make conversation. After a few moments I realized he was ignoring me. "You... you really deserve to be with Rin. If you brought her back somehow. You would be with her again, you loved her didn't you?" I asked making it obvious that he had his sharingan showing at me when he turned around. I saw a sort of glitter within his mask making me think he was crying but it quickly disappeared.

"Yes... I have considered it, but I don't think it would be the... the same." He said in a strained voice making my heart clench. 'Rin and Obito should have been together.' "I'm sorry Obito I didn't mean to bring anything up, I'm so sorry Obito." I said hanging my head low. He didn't respond he just looked the other way. In the awkwardness that was silence, I grabbed my lap top and began to look up and type stuff with my back to the bed. "What are you doing?" He asked calmly after a few more moments. "I'm looking up what my next cosplay is going to be." I said making him stare at the computer and point at a picture.

"Who is that?" He asked slightly interested. I looked at the pic and slightly smile, "Oh, that's Tres Iqus from Trinity Blood. He's and android." "Interesting." He said not interested at all. "But I'm looking for a girl to cosplay as since Damon doesn't like it when I cosplay as a guy, he says its unattractive." I said with a slight laugh as I looked as Rin and Len. "What do you expect, its not like guys will be eyeballing you if you're dressed as a guy." I laughed at his comment. "You're absolutely right. Ah, I'll be Rin and Damon can be Len." I said closing the window and looking at my inbox.

"I'm going to annoy you by emailing you because I wanted to show you this. Make sure no one is in the room." Caitlin messaged me with a wink face, I spun around away from Tobi and saw the picture which made me laugh and delete the message quickly. "What was it?" He asked making me say quickly, "Yaoi." "What?" He questioned. "Boy x Boy, I don't like that kind of shit so she thinks its funny to send it to me." "I know what it is but you just answered what I was wondering." He said chuckling making me smile. A thought flashed in my mind making me remember, 'I've always wanted to say this to him... what if he doesn't want me to though.'

"You're a pretty good guy, you know that Obito? Even though you're not showing much now. I'm sure if you guys were stuck in this world, then we'd be best friends after a while of getting to know each other." I said making Tobi laugh. "Yeah right, that would never happen girl." He said making me frown. "Well, I guess you're right but still. I bet we would be friends if I met you in your time in your world." I said. "No, no we wouldn't" He said making me frown more, "And since we're on the topic, stop talking about it. Its getting on my nerves." He said pulling out a Kunai and pointing it at me, "And I will kill you if you speak of being friends." I literally jump off the bed away from him.

"And I mean it." He said flashing his sharingan at me once again. I gulped and nodded at him as he put the kunai down, "Now retire for the night, I will wake you up early so we can go to this 'cosplay' event." He said making me stare at the clock. It was only seven o'clock, "But-" He pointed the kunai at me again. "Now." I nodded and laid on the floor and reached for my blanket and pillows. When I rolled around I saw some blood on the ground making me remember what Zetsu did early.

I laid there in silence hearing some voices from upstairs and some arguing as the others came back but when I looked at the clock, more then a couple of hours passed and the house went silent. I couldn't tell why I felt so calm I couldn't tell why I wasn't scared. No, I was scared but I didn't want to admit it. I was terrified of being around these people but I knew I couldn't escape. I knew that this was I had to live through for now.

So with that thought in mind, I fell asleep with a worried look on my face thinking of all the things that could possible happen to me while the Akatsuki were at my house.

* * *

**There's another chapter for you guys while I'm at camp! GAH I'M DYING THE RUNNING IS HURTING ME!. I noticed that Willow was under a lot of stress lately so I decided to let her chill with a little Xbox. Sorry about that my creativeness was oozing out...**

**Question of the day: How do I make Tobi more intimidating while at the same time bringing Willow and him close together?**

**Thank you all to my lovely reviews. We almost have 50 reviews already!**

**WarFlower**

**Golden-Love-A**

**Omigesh**

**AzulaoftheAkatsuki**

**Law-HeartPirates**

**Kyoichi Amaya**

**0Kuro Tenshi0**

**Forever-Buckskin**

**INSANITY-IS-HANNAH**

**JessYoMass**

**Guest (I know u~~! lol)**

**SO. MANY. REVIEWS! I'm going to die happy! BUT! I won't die so I can continue to write this story for you guys**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Convention

**I don't own Naruto. I own Willow and my friends own their OC's (Damon, Dominique, Kira, Ashlee, Caitlin) Info at the bottom**

* * *

Who would have thought that I would have a good night sleep last night, especially after falling asleep around two and being woken up before six. Damon was supposed to be here by seven so it was a good time for Tobi to wake me up. I quickly ran to the shower and brought my cosplay to the bathroom with me. Tobi seemed to still be mad at me so I didn't want to be around him for one moment until Damon was here.

After I finished my shower, I dried my hair and tied it up and put on a wig cap, I then put on my wig and contacts before doing my makeup. "I feel like such a girly girl doing makeup like this." I whispered to my self as I got out of my towel into my Konan outfit. I brushed out my wig and put in the flower and smiled at myself. "Now for my cloak." I said slipping it on along with my shoes, "These shoes are awesome!" I said seeing that I was now at least an inch taller then I normally was.

As I walked out of the bathroom, I saw Itachi walk by me and he said, "Hello, Konan." I raised an eyebrow before noticing, "Oh, Hi Itachi, I'm not Konan, It's me Willow." I said making him nod and walk away, 'I was hoping for him to at least show some emotion.' When I got upstairs it was just about time for Damon to be here. Konan and Pein agreed to stay upstairs in order not to cause confusion for Damon.

"He is approaching," Itachi stated making me nod and thank him before heading towards the door. When I opened the door I saw Damon already dressed in cosplay also, "KONAN, My dear, how are you!?" He said jokingly making me giggle, "I'm amazing now that you're here Pein." He laughed as he walked inside the house to see the rest of the Akatsuki, "Woah, these are awesome cosplays! Hey Oliver! Hey Danny!" He said waving to them. "What are your names guys?" He asked holding out his hand to shake but when no one took it he awkwardly stepped back.

Luckily, the Akatsuki were smart enough to look for names for each of them. Or so I thought, "You can just call us by our cosplays, un." Deidara said making Damon nod and show a serious face and give the best impression of Pein. "Now we will go to retrieve the girl of the name Caitlin dressed as a female Hidan." I couldn't believe he said that with a straight face. "Yes Pein!" I said saluting him making him crack a smile. As we walked out of the door, the rest of the Akatsuki silently followed. "You guys aren't much of talkers now are you."

"They're one with their characters." I said making him raise an eyebrow. "Then why isn't Hidan annoying Kakuzu or why isn't Tobi going SENPAI!" He imitated Tobi's voice while glomping me making me blush slightly. "HEY, UN! Did you forget that we're still Willow's babysitters so don't act all lovey dovey around us, un." Deidara said with an annoyed tone. "Don't tell on me to the parents!" He said laughing while we walked to Caitlin's house.

"What the fuck was that supposed to mean!" Hidan said about to lunge at Damon with his fake scythe before Kakuzu stopped him with his threads without letting Damon see. As we walked up to her house, she was already in half of her cosplay. She quickly said hi to her parents before running out of the house up to us. She wore and Akatsuki Lolita dress that was all ripped and tattered in which I needed to do the makeup on. She had her white wig on which closely resembled Hatsune Miku's hair but in while. She also had her violet contacts in and her scythe. "HEY! What up my bros." She said hugging us and looking at the Akatsuki.

"HOLY SHIT IT'S THE FULL AKATSUKI PLUS ONE!" She said pointing to herself with a grin, "So, when are we going to do this liquid latex makeup stuff?" She said still waving at the Akatsuki. "Now, now sit on the driveway so I can start your sacrifice for you!" After I had applied her makeup she had one cheek cut to look like a smile and random scars on her arms and legs and neck. "Dammit, those heals make you taller then me." She yelled making me laugh. She didn't want to wear heals so she was walking in black flats.

"I'm Konan, I'm supposed to be taller then this." I said making her roll her eyes, "I'm Fem Hidan, I'm supposed to be at least 5' 9"." She said making Damon and I laugh. "Now lets go mofos before we're late for entry!" Damon said dragging both of us there in silence. About halfway through Caitlin and her were having a conversation while I was awkwardly standing with the Akatsuki explaining stuff to them.

"Remember, if someone comes up to you and asks you for a picture, either ignore them, push them away and say sorry, or just say sorry." I said making them roll their eyes. Suddenly I caught on the half of the words that Caitlin and Damon were speaking about. "Fuck that shit, Tres is so much better then Abel when it comes to hotness." Caitlin said sticking out her tongue as they continued to walk.

When we got to the convention we all got passes and wandered around together. I noticed that some people were cosplaying as Obito and I began to get nervous. I saw Tobi eyeing them and it made me even more nervous then I was. People were cosplaying all kinds of Obito version! Within the first couple of minutes of entering, I had already lost Damon and Caitlin which made me even more scared because the Akatsuki had agreed on guarding all the entrances so I was alone. I stood there looking around at the cosplay, smiled, and continued to walk around to maybe buy some pocky or something good. It was challenging to avoid people who wanted pictures but I had to keep walking and look around for my friends.

When I had walked around for about an hour, I got worried because the only Akatsuki I had seen were just other cosplayers. As I walked around more with a now worried face I noticed something also. Every time I turned around to go a different direction, the same person were tailing me. I now began to pick up speed and continued to walk faster. 'Oh no, I didn't know there were people like this here!' At this point, I ran to the girls bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror pretending to fix my makeup because people were still there

Instead, I thought of a plan for finding my friends. I tried texting them but they weren't responding after several minutes. I took a deep breath before leaving the room but little did I know that was the biggest mistake I had ever made. My wrist was suddenly grabbed and I was dragged behind to the back room. I tried to scream but they already covered my mouth.

"Hey there pretty lady. If you're outfit is exactly like Konan's I bet you look stunning under that cloak of yours." The man said grabbing the first clasp of my cloak. I grabbed their hand to push them away but they took my hands and held them as they continued to take off the clasp. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck, I can't believe people like this exist! Get them away get them away!' My eyes began watering and I continued to shake around to get them away but it wouldn't work.

"Ah, you are wearing the same outfit as Konan," He said as he took the third clasp. I heard a snap but it didn't come from my cloak. As I looked up the guy was holding his wrist and was on the ground unconscious. Or at least that's what I thought but at the same time, I hoped he was dead. "You are such a nuisance, getting caught by someone as low as this guy." Tobi said kicking the guy away. It took me a moment to process what happened but when I did I almost smiled, "Thank you so much Obito." He nodded and looked to see if anyone was around before he dragged the body somewhere.

"Don't think I'm doing this because I care. Like Pein says, you're a valuable source of information and we can't just let you slip away like that." He said making me nod. "I know but I'm still grateful, thank you again Obito." He grabbed my arm before dragging me out of sight when a guard passed by. Once the guard was gone Tobi faced me. "I've been meaning to ask you why there are so many people dressed as me in different forms, especially with the rinnegan in my other eye," He said making me freeze in spot, "Have you been hiding things from me?"

I nodded slowly only to be pushed against a wall and a kunai held to my throat, "Tell me everything now before my patience is wasted." He said letting the Kunai hover over my skin. "After most of the Akatsuki die, you recruit Sasuke and his team and soon you team up with Kabuto. You begin the next Shinobi World War and you also tell a plan in which you will project your eye on the moon, Either that or you will destroy the whole world and create a new one within your own world. They have shown your face too... You are also... the ten tail's jinchuuriki you have albino hair and you have forgotten everything. You will probably regain your memories and destroy everything and get everything you want. You also had a talk with Kakashi about how you feel nothing."

"Is that all?" He asked letting his sharingan flash at me. "All that I can remember, I will tell you more if there is any when we get home." I said making him nod. "Next time, don't you dare hide anything from me." I nodded making him sigh and drag me out of the room. "Your friends will be located at the sign that says "Trinity Blood." I nodded and he disappeared with the crowd.

'Oh Jashin I thought I was going to die,' I thought sighing as I walked around to find my friends standing at a stand with a whole bunch of Trinity Blood stuff. "You guys suck, I could've been raped and all you're doing is reading manga." I said making them look up confused. "We thought you went off with your baby sitters." Caitlin said making me shake my head. "No, I got lost, got tailed, almost got raped, and ran over here to find you guys casually reading manga." They hung their heads as I whacked them with my hand.

"Sorry, Low." Damon and Caitlin said at the same time making me roll my eyes. "It must be lunch by now, what do you guys want to eat?" I asked making them raise an eyebrow, "Wow you changed personality fast, Can we get sushi?" He asked making me raise an eyebrow, "Do you have money. Just Kidding, sure we can have sushi!" I said as we looked to the stands. I saw a couple of cosplayers of Naruto LARPing and it made me want to join in for a few second. "Damon go shinra tensei their asses." Caitlin whispered making me giggle.

Damon walked over all high and mighty while holding up a hand yelling, "SHINRA TENSEI!" All the Naruto cosplayers fell over and after a couple moments of silence we all started laughing. As we waved good bye, we headed over to the food court and bought food. "Dude you suck at using chopsticks." I said making Damon pout. "What do you expect, I normally eat hand food." He said making Caitlin roll her eyes. "You eat ramen all the time." She said making him laugh. "Your point being?"

"Jashin Damon, that's weird." I stated making him blush and rub the back of his neck. "Oh. My. Jashin. Don't tell me you guys are dating, you're so acting like it and DAMON IS FUCKING BLUSHING!" Caitlin yelled making me blush. "It's not official yet, we haven't gone on a date and I really don't think Low can until her parents get back." Damon said making Caitlin look at me and laugh, "Always Miss Follow Orders now aren't we." I hung my head making her laugh.

"Yes, WILLOW IS A GOOD GIRL!" I said in my Tobi voice making them laugh. "Dude, I'm trying to eat you're going to make me cough up my food from laughter!" Caitlin said as she coughed some rice up. "Sorry, I can't help but act like my favorite character, you already know my favorite list!" I said making me nod, "Yeah, and I can't believe your top three are the most intimidating ones in the Akatsuki, good job." She said patting me on the back. 'It doesn't even feel like the Akatsuki are real anymore, it feels like how it used to feel.'

"BUT TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" I yelled making people look at us before laughing. I blushed slightly and continued to talk. "Who would you consider intimidating?" I asked making them think. "Tobi, Kakuzu, Itachi, and Pein. Hidan is just too funny to be intimidating." Caitlin said with a giggle. "I agree." Damon said. "You guys are just saying that because you guys love Jashin so you think Hidan isn't scary at all." I said with a sweat drop making them chant, "Yup." Together.

After walking around for a couple hours after eating, it was time to go to the anime club. It was basically a club full of cosplayers and you had to be 14-20 years old. So no drinking, just party until your numb. I didn't see any of the Akatsuki since we got their besides Tobi so I thought I should calm down a little since I was tense. "Finally, you've loosened up a bit! Now I can recommend our music." Caitlin said as she ran over to the DJ who nodded and smiled as he grabbed the disk from Caitlin with a smirk.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" I yelled as everyone began to sing to 'Don't Stop' by Innerpartysystem. "THE ROAD I WALK IS PAVED IN GOLD!" I could see everyone jumping up and down and fist bumping. As soon as Caitlin got back she grabbed Damon and I's wrist and dragged us to the stage in front of the line. I blushed as she started to dance on stage and she told me to dance like I normally do.

"How'd you get the guy to take your playlist?" I asked making her smirk, "I have my ways, nah I'm kidding. He's a big fan of Hidan cosplayers." Caitlin said making Damon smiled and roll his eyes. "I still don't understand why the Akatsuki are more popular then the good guys." He said making Caitlin and I whack him on the head. "They are fucking awesome!"

"I GAVE UP EVERYTHIN FOR FAME!" I yelled as we danced to the song while others were piling up on the stage. "LIES ARE ENTERTAINMENT!" Suddenly, the slow part of the song came up and everyone slowly chanted to the lyrics. "DEAR FUTURE! I BOUGHT YOU! I OWN THE RIGHT! TO LET GO! DESTROY YOU! THIS IS MY LIFE! and I'm" Everyone continued to jump around and sing. Caitlin grabbed Damon and I's hands and started jumping up and down with a smile making me smile for real for the first time since the Akatsuki came.

We all rushed off the stage for the next group as "Die for you" by Red came on. I laughed as we continued to dance around. 'Today is actually fun... I'm not scared anymore.' "I WOULD DIE FOR YOU!" I yelled making Caitlin laugh. After that song was over a slow song played making me raise an eyebrow, "What the fuck," Caitlin laughed and pushed Damon and I together and ran into the crowd.

"Well... maybe this could count as a first date." Damon said making me smile. "I guess, this is my favorite song... Caitlin is so evil." I said making Damon laugh. "Your Guardian Angel? It's a nice song." He said as we slowly danced. "Oh, I almost forgot." I said reaching into my pocket and pulling out the marble. "I found it, you're lucky marble." He looked at it and smiled. "You keep it, it will be good luck for you." He said making me smile. 'I'll need all the luck I can fucking get with the Akatsuki.'

After the song was over Caitlin came back with drinks telling us, "We need to high tail out of here. I got a couple of people mad." Damon and I laughed at her as we exited the club. "What did you do this time?" I asked making Caitlin burst out laughing. "I told someone that I would sacrifice them to Lord Jashin so they started freaking out because they thought the cuts and blood were real." Damon and I laughed as we met to the front door. The Akatsuki were already there waiting.

"Took you long enough, un." Deidara said making me smile. "I dearly apologize but we were just having a great time at the club." I said with a slight blush. Caitlin laughed and elbowed me in the chest making me cough slightly from the pain and smile shyly. "I'm gonna tell the parents, un." Deidara said with as smirk as we started to walk out of the place towards our house. "NOOOO!" Damon said as he dramatically fell to the ground.

"Drama queen," I said Itachi poking him in the forehead making him laugh and get up. Deidara and the rest of the Akatsuki rolled their eyes. Tobi had his arms crossed and he wasn't saying. "You know it." Damon said getting up and walking next to Caitlin and I. I slowly began to lag back to ask the Akatsuki what happened today.

"So, what happened today?" I asked making most of them grunt. "I had to keep fucking disappearing because these bitches squealed every time they saw me." Hidan said making me crack a smile. "What's so funny bitch." Hidan said glaring making me hide behind Kisame since he was the tallest one there. It probably wasn't the best idea since he was still a very scary Akatsuki member. I slowly caught on to what Damon and Caitlin were saying and I couldn't believe my ears.

"Yeah, I know, its been years since we've talked about Aaron and Ori but it just doesn't feel like they're gone, you know what I mean." Damon said making Caitlin nod. "I miss them so much, I wish I became closer friends to them when we hung out all the time. I wish they weren't dead" I felt something completely shatter within me

I stopped in my tracks and began to tremble. I felt tears coming to my eyes but I stopped myself, my completely emotionless face started to flood with tears. The whole group noticed I stopped walking after they were a few steps ahead of me. "LOW, What's wrong?" Damon asked as he walked up to me. "Aaron... Ori... YOU SAID THEY WEREN'T DEAD!" I yelled pushing him away from me, "You said that they moved away! How dare you lie to me! I hate you two!" I yelled pushing past them and running ahead. "Wait! Low!"

'How could they be dead, there was no way, they told me they were moving the next day... there's no way they could be dead!' I thought to myself as I ran up to my door and unlocked it with my key flying in to see Konan was sitting on the couch and Pein was writing something down. Konan got up as soon as she saw me and ran towards me, "Where are the others?" She asked making me shake my head. "I'm sorry, but I ran away from them, they might be here soon." "What happened?" She asked making me shake my head.

"Apparently two of my closest friends have been dead for more than seven years and no one told me about it." I said as the rest of the Akatsuki appeared. "What the fuck was that running off like that?!" Hidan yelled pushing me from the side. I showed absolutely no emotion even though I was feeling pain from the push. "Willow, you will retire for the night, the rest of the Akatsuki will have another meeting." I nodded and ran downstairs to my room and jumped onto my bed before covering my head with my pillow.

"And I thought you said that bed was mine." Tobi said making try to smile. "Yeah... sorry." I said getting off and sitting on the floor. He closed the door and walked over to my bed before sitting on it crossing his arms. "I was going to ask you more information but you don't really seem like you're in the mood to look for information." He said with an annoyed tone. "I'm sorry Obito..." I said wiping my makeup away.

"Why don't I ask you... hm... what exactly happened back there?" He asked with slight annoyance in his voice and slight curiosity.

* * *

**If I'm thinking right... probably not. I should probably update my other story soon. AND... pause for dramatic effect... WE HAVE OVER 50 REVIEWS! Thank you so much my lovely peoples!**

**Question of the day: What did you guys think of this crazy messed up chapter?**

**Thank you so much my reviewers!**

**WarFlower**

**Omigesh (Jashin your story has 100 reviews XD)**

**Law-heartPirates**

**Kyoichi Amaya**

**Watersapling1**

**Sasha (Thank you for the help! I shall use that idea!****)**

**X (Thank you for the idea! I will use it when the time is right!**

**TEENWOLFANDNARUTOLUVER**

**I love you guys so much you have no idea at all how big my heart is for you guys you rock so much I wish I could meet you guys in real life and we can all Fangirl over the Akatsuki lol**

**LOVE YA!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Graves

**I don't own Naruto. I own Willow and my friends own their characters. Info at the bottom**

* * *

My eyes widened when I heard what he had said. A few moments of silence passed by before he sighed and said again, "Didn't you hear me, I asked you what happened back there." He stated making me blink and swallow the lump in my throat. I wiped the last of the tears from my face and tried to speak but all the came out was a squeak. I took a deep breath and tried to speak again.

"My friend. No. My friends... I just found out that my closest friends that I haven't seen for over seven years... I just found out that they are dead." I said making a certain laugh come out of his mouth. I raised my hand to slap him but I put it back down. "You're crying over old friends, how stupid." I felt tears come out of my eyes and I glared at the sheets below me.

"I was told they were alive, I was told that I would see them again. They were closer then family to me... and now they're dead." I said with a stain in my voice. "So is my friend. Now I don't have her now do I?" He asked making me rub my eyes. "Rin? Ah yes, I remember that episode so well..." I said making him make a sound if curiosity, "I remember so much right now and the whole entire reason why I started watching Naruto." I waited for his permission to continue talking but all he did was cross his arms so I continued.

"About a year before they moved away- I still don't know when they died exactly-, I remembered that they told me if I ever got bored, that I should watch this Anime called Naruto," I laughed, "Who knew it would be so amazing! Now I know everything about it and it was all thanks to them. They didn't only tell me about anime, they always helped me at school, gave me tips. I was so jealous of them because of how cool and popular they were and also how amazing they were at sports compared to me but I loved them so much. It just so... so frustrating to find out that those two are dead... I didn't even go to their funeral, I didn't even find out they were dead until today. I wish I was there right before they died so I could at least thank theme or everything they did for me!" I said putting my hand to my face in a face palming action.

"It would've been better if you were never told." He said making me look up, "I wish I never saw Rin's death, yet you wish to see them die." "I wish they didn't die... its just. I can't believe that I believed that I would talk to them again after seven years... Now that I think about it. You deserve Rin so much its unbearable to think of. Especially after watching that video that basically summed up your life." I said making him grab my laptop. "Show me that video." He commanded.

I simply typed up the video, '【His Love Will Conquer All】Obito(Tobi) Amv: Trading Yesterday - Shattered(HD)' And clicked on it. I didn't need a reason to hide my tears since I was already watching but for some reason, the moment the video started, my heart literally shattered when I felt like I needed there to be a world where I could just talk to Aaron and Ori again.

"You don't seem to be crying for your friends anymore, you seem even more sad about this video." He stated as he watched the screen. "Yeah... sorry, this video just makes me sad... whenever I watch it." I said covering my mouth when I realized what I said. "Why do you get sad from watching this?" He asked making me sigh.

"A lot of thing go through my mind when I watch this. I feel like I need to make a new world where I can always be happy." I said but I was also thinking, 'I cry because I feel so sorry for you, Obito' I scrolled down to look at the comments and automatically liked it like I normally do every time I watch the video. I was about to scroll up when he grabbed my hand. He read the thing out loud making me shiver, "I want Obito to destroy the shinobi world." I then froze and looked at what I just did. "Why did you click like?"

"I subconsciously did that, it's what I do whenever I watch the video... plus, I actually want it to happen so everyone goes into your genjutsu and the world will live in peace." I said suddenly remembering that I was actually speaking to Obito and not a Role Player. "Interesting," He simply said as he let go of my hand. I instantly scrolled up back to the video and looked at the screen to see the gravestone at the end. "I'm glad Aaron and Ori showed me this anime. It's changed me so much to understand that the world is full of hate. 'Those who do not understand true pain, will never understand true peace.'" I said with a smile, "They woke me up from the fantasy of thinking that everything in the world is perfect and there is always peace. It helped me to understand the suffering."

"You don't have to explain anymore of your 'pain' to me, I've heard enough." He said grabbing a pillow and throwing it on the ground before hoping on the ground, "Now get some sleep, Pein will probably talk to you tomorrow in order to plan a jutsu for getting back." He said making me nod. "Are you sure you don't want the bed?" I asked making him sigh, "Just go to sleep."

While I laid in the bed I quietly let myself mourn my two friend's deaths. It gave me time to think about what has happened since then. 'The Akatsuki actually are real. My friends are dead... I could've have died in the past week since the Akatsuki are here. I've talked to Obito and told him everything I knew about him. He threatened to kill me many times. So much stuff'

I barely noticed I fell asleep until I was pushed onto the ground, "I can't believe you can sleep on that floor." Tobi said as he crawled into the bed while I curled up on the ground, "Mmm." I could barely say anything since I was extremely tired. "And, you're already asleep, unbelievable." "I'm not... asleep. I'm just too tired to care." I said hugging the pillow. "Hard to believe you can let down your guard when you're surrounded by some many dangerous people." He said making me open one eye. "I know I could die any second... I just... I just stopped caring the first day." I said yawning.

"Hm, go back to sleep, you're half awake." He said making me nod, "Night Obito." I whispered, "It's morning." He said but I was too tired to care. I dreamed of nothing again but I slept soundly. During my sleep I was sure I could smell blood but I decided to ignore the fact so I wouldn't fully wake up. In my mind I told myself not to wake up unless I wanted to see Zetsu's bloody smile.

I woke up again within a few hours and looked at the clock to see it was only eight o'clock. "Today is Saturday." I blankly stated to myself as I sat up. When I was in a good position, I twisted my body so my back would crack followed by my neck and knuckles. Once I was finished cracking my ankles I sighed and walked out of the room to sit next to the sliding glass door that led outside. Thoughts began going through my head and I felt tears streaming down my face again, 'Aaron, we still didn't finish that game of Pokemon you were helping me with. Ori, we never got to play that new version of hide and seek you invented.'

Believe it or not, those two boys were actually four years older then me so they died when the were eleven. Aaron had black hair and grey eyes but Ori was albino so he had white hair and pale eyes. I considered them to be closer then brothers even though I was always jealous of how amazing they were compared to me. I would have literally taken their place or thrown them away from that situation just like Obito did... I didn't even know their last words!

After a while, I heard movement upstairs so I decided it was time to get dressed for the day, take of the remaining makeup on my face, and go to Pein to hear his plan to get back to their world. I got up and headed back to my room to see there was no one there anymore. I removed my makeup, changed my clothes and headed upstairs.

Everyone was eating but I didn't feel hungry because the events of seeing Hidan disturbed me still. I decided to calmly sit on the couch and wait for orders. Don't get me wrong I wasn't used to this yet, I was fucking terrified but I didn't know whether to feel safe or in danger because Konan was nice to me and was the nicest out of the group and the rest of them were terrifying but Pein ordered them not to hurt me. "Willow," Pein said making me stand up and look at him, "come here."

As I stood in front of him he simply stated, "What do you think would be a good start for preparing for the jutsu?" My eyes widened in surprise and I thought for a moment before responding, "couldn't the other Pein summon you guys back?" "We've already tried that but for some reason, I won't work." "I'm not really sure what to do then..." I said looking sadly at the ground. "It might be that we need plenty if chakra to perform this. I will begin to store chakra there. Konan you begin to store chakra here." Konan nodded at the statement and I nodded also. "Willow, you are to go out today and follow Tobi and Zetsu's orders. Mostly Tobi's because Zetsu is still mapping the area.

"Yes, Pein." I said with a shaky voice hearing the name Zetsu. Tobi's name is equally terrifying but at least he wasn't a cannibal. "When will we head out?" I asked looking at Tobi. "Now! Tobi wants to leave now!" He said as he ran out the front door. He was already wearing normal clothes minus his mask. He couldn't take off his mask.

I waved good-bye the Akatsuki and have a warm smile to Konan as I left locking the door behind me. I found Tobi standing in my garden with his arms crossed. Yes... I have a garden... And the flowers are beautiful. "Yes, Obito?" I asked because he looked like he wanted something. "Which flowers do you like best? Pick it" he said making me give the most confused look ever. I did as told and picked a white and a lavender rose because I loved their meanings. "Come on, follow me." He said as we walked down the sidewalk was me awkwardly wondering why the hell he made me pick flowers from my garden

"Where are we going?" I asked making him sigh and simply say, "shut up." After a while a simply stuck my hands in my pocket while at the same time trying not to crush the roses but before I accidentally crushed then, Tobi grabbed them from me and continued walking. While he pulled them away, a thorn cut me making me hiss and suck on my finger. As we walked, others passed by walking their dads smiling at me, I have a shy smile back and walked a little faster to catch up with Tobi.

It was then I noticed a building with a bell tower and a cross, it was then I realized where we were, the cemetery. Tobi looked around for a moment before walking over to two graves, "We're here." He said passing me the roses. The two graves had plenty of stone, marble, and gold. The gold was mostly lining the edges. I looked at Tobi for a moment confused but all he did was hand me my phone that was in his pocket, "look at the messages." I did as told and saw a message from Damon. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you and you probably won't forgive us but... Go to the old cemetery and look for the twin fancy gravestones... They're there. We're both sorry Willow but... We couldn't tell you." Suddenly I dropped my phone but held onto the roses.

I looked closely at the grave stones to see Aaron and Ori's names written on the stones. "The two brave souls, fought until the end, pray for them for they are in heaven." I read out loud as I felt myself breaking on the inside. "Their last words will be remembered forever, 'We love you mommy and daddy, we love all of our family... Don't tell Willow we died, we don't want to see our best friend cry... If she does find out... Tell her we love her... Bye bye..." My eyes began to water uncontrollably and I kneeled in front of their gave clawing the ground.

"I love you guys too... You guys helped me through a lot..." I whispered as I put my hand on their grave followed by the roses, the white one to Aaron and the lavender one to Ori. After a few more minutes I felt my tears slowly go away and I couldn't help but remember how I got here. "Thank you so much Obito." I felt a hand on my shoulder but I didn't bother to turn around. I already knew who it was.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Willow." He said making me pull a fake smile on my faces and say thanks again. "That fake smile of yours is getting annoying. You know that right?" He asked making me cough out a laugh as I wiped my eyes. "Gotta make sure I keep it as good as a fake smile can get for when my parents get back home." I said to Tobi standing up while still looking down at the graves. "Now that I know you guys are here, I'll visit every time I can!" I touched the graves and turned around to head back to the house.

"Is this all for today's mission?" I asked looking at Tobi. "Yes." He stated as he walked out of the cemetery ahead of me. "I'm really grateful for this... Thank you so much... I really mean it Obito!" I yelled trying my best to actually smile. He paused for a moment to say in a annoyed tone, "Its better this then seeing you cry all day." before continuing to walk. I sighed and followed him back to my home but not before Zetsu appeared.

"**Hey Tobi**, did you finish your mission?" Zetsu asked. Tobi sighed and nodded, "Yes, it was a short mission and now I think Willow will be able to cooperate like she normally does." He stated making me stare blankly at them. 'Wow, that's why he brought me? I'm still happy he did though.' "Meet us back to base." Zetsu said fazing back into the ground. On the way back, I continued to look behind me to see the cemetery disappear behind me. I wanted to remember the way so I could visit them whenever I could.

Suddenly, my phone started going off making me stare at it before answering. "Hello?" I asked with my high pitched voice "Willow, sweetie, why didn't you pickup your phone this morning?" My dad asked making me laugh a little. "You know I'm not a morning person!" After a couple of laughs he made his voice a little quieter and said, "Damon told us you found out, we're really sorry Willow, but we promised them we wouldn't tell you." "It's fine dad, I'm fine now, I just needed a little time to think by myself, how's the trip?" I asked. "It's wonderful! Your mother and I are taking surfing lessons later today." I began to laugh and said, "Call me and tell me how many times you fall. Just Kidding! Good luck!." I giggled into the phone.

"Bye sweetie," He said. "Bye father!" I said hanging up the phone and coughing. "I'm still hate using that voice. My throat will die one of these days." I said to myself as we continued to walk. The silence was giving me time to think on what would be fun to do when the Akatsuki won't boss me around. One of the options that came up were drawing but that took way too long to do, another option was typing more of my story which was a good idea unless someone looked over my shoulder to read what I was writing. A good option that came up was to actually train myself like the rest of the Akatsuki just so I could be in shape for when I would try out for the basketball team in school for my first year in high school.

Then the thought hit me. I'm going to high school this year... "Shit!" I hissed making Obito look around at me. "What's wrong?" He asked making me sigh. "I'm going to high school this year probably when you guys leave... and I need to start working out to get in shape for basketball, this is not going to work out we need to get home so I can start preparing myself for school and then I need to go shopping for school supplies tomorrow!" I said marching in front of him towards the house. I could hear him sigh as I began to run towards the house. 'Running is good for basketball right?' I asked myself as I sprinted towards the house.

I growled at my flipflops and took them off to continue running. Probably not the best idea because I stepped on a sharp rock. I didn't notice I was bleeding until Tobi said, "Stop running your tracking blood everywhere." He grabbed my shoulders and glared through his mask at me. "Why did you take off your shoes?" He asked. "Because they were making me trip..." I said the first thing that came to mind. "Put them back on and let's keep walking."

Nodding, we walked back to the house in awkward silence. When we got to the house, I rushed in and washed my bleeding foot. "What did you do now?" Konan asked walking in with some bandages. "I cut my foot while running barefoot." I said making her laugh. Once, I dried my foot she put the bandage on it and began to talk to me. "So I heard you want to start training. What for?"

"A sport at my school, It's called basketball and I need to get in shape so that I'll be able to run without getting tired. I'm pretty good because I've made it on my middle school team in 7th and 8th grade but high school is a whole other level. I have a chance with Junior Varsity but since there isn't a freshmen team for girls, its my only option since Varsity is extremely pro compared to me." I said knowing my chances were low since I couldn't run for a long time. I was fast but I couldn't run long.

"What kind of training do you need for this sport?" She asked making me think. "I'll have to go to the basketball court at some point but for now I can run, do push ups, stretching, etc. so I get in shape." I said trying to smile a little. "You can start your training today, you might as well learn how to fight a little after you do your routine." She said making me nod. "I can help you a little with that."

"Thanks Konan."

* * *

**Hi! I know I said I would update Saving Souls but I forgot to send it to my phone to work on while I was at the beach. Heh sorry. I didn't edit this so it might be messy and I didn't get all that I wanted with this chapter. ALSO we have 66 reviews! Awesome guys you are awesome!**

**Question of the day: What kind of sports do you guys do?**

**Random question I know but I'm typing this really fast before my parents make me do something 'productive'. I read all my summer reading books in a day JEEZ! **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**Omigesh**

**TEENWOLFFANANDNARUTOLUVER**

**Watersapling1**

**Warflower**

**X (Me too! I love the song!)**

**Law-heartPirates**

**Kyochi Amaya **

**sasha. villarreal.9**

**ichigo11508**

**Guest (1) (I'm glad you like it so far!**

**Guest (2) (Really!? That's awesome you should have recorded it!)**

**AzulaoftheAkatsuki**

**So many reviews I feel so loved!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Training

**I don't own Naruto. I own Willow and my friends own their characters. (Damon, Caitlin, Dominique, etc.) Sorry for not updating in a month info at the bottom**

* * *

"I have heard that you wanted to train." Pein said as he stared at me from his seat across the table from me. "Yes, Sir." I answered slightly intimidated by his tone. "Why have you suddenly decided you wanted to train?" He asked making me think for a second before responding. "I wanted to get stronger for a sport in my school. On the side, I also wanted to learn how to fight in case the time came in which I needed to defend myself." I made up the last part. I really just wanted to be able to throw a punch or kick correctly.

"Very well, Konan, as she requested, will help you but I must say that I will not allow her to go easy on you so are you prepared." Pein asked making me nod. "Yes, Sir, thank you, Sir." I said with a slight bow. "Your mood has changed slightly from last night. I'm supposing you are in a better mood?" He asked making me nod. "Yes Sir, thank you for your concern." He dismissed me and I walked over to the kitchen.

"After you eat we will go out to the training ground." Konan told me making me nod, "Pein was right when he said that I won't go easy." I shrugged my shoulders and stated, "I won't know how tuff it is unless I try it so I'll do my best but don't expect much out of me. I'm an average civilian who somehow summoned the Akatsuki into my bedroom." She laughed before grabbing a pop tart from me and stuffing part of it in her mouth. "Hey!" She walked towards the door saying, "You better hurry, training starts as soon as we step out of this house. You are to run as fast as possible to the training spot."

I looked at her with wide eyes thinking, 'I can't run that long! Especially that much distance even though it wasn't much.' It was like she could read my mind, "At least try. There are no shortcuts for you to take." She said pointing her half eaten pop tart at me. "Okayyyy I get it but seriously. I can't run properly!" I said finishing my pop tart. As soon as I got some proper shoes on. She rushed out of the door and sped to the training ground making me stare at her with wide eyes.

I shook my head and began to follow her slowly at first since I didn't want to trip. When I knew where I was running, I began to run fast while jumping over roots. On the way there, I had tripped over about three roots, fell off a tree into some water, and took a short break. When I actually got to the training ground, Konan was relaxing under one of the trees reading a book she had found in my house. She looked up at me and stated, "That took longer than I thought it would." I hung my head.

"I'm sorry, I'm a pretty lazy person..." I said making her laugh. "I guess we'll just have to change that then." She said as she threw something. I didn't react fast enough so someone caught it just as it was about to hit my eye. "You don't seem to flinch either but you didn't bother to dodge. What would you do if it hit that eye." I thought about it for a moment as he paper clone put away the needle. "I don't really know, I'm have a astigmatism in my left eye so everything is blurry. It wouldn't exactly matter."

Suddenly, she threw another object and I dodged it, "This time you dodged, why?" "Because this eye is my only good eye so I don't want it to be damaged. I thought we were going to train for basketball." I said making her cross her arms and roll her eyes. "I'm teaching you and you will not ask questions. Now run five laps around the clearing for questioning me." I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She gave me the shoo gesture and I began running. Within the first two laps, I already felt tired and I began slowing down.

At that moment she began throwing paper shuriken at me making me run faster to dodge them, "That's great motivation!" I yelled sarcastically as she began throwing more. I heard a slicing sound near my eye and noticed a couple inches of hair were missing from a strand that was flying by my face. I ran faster then I was already but I was only on the fourth lap. She began making more and more shuriken launch at me so I couldn't stop running even though my legs were hurting.

Only a few more steps. I jumped to the spot I began at and suddenly, a shuriken imbedded itself into a tree next to my face. "I didn't tell you to stop." "But you said five laps-" I began but she cut me off with another shuriken. "I know what I said, now keep running." I felt as if my legs were burning off but I continued to run as she threw shuriken at me and I continued to run. After a few more minutes, I tripped over myself and fell face first scraping my knees in the process.

"Get up, and run!" she yelled making me groan and get up. I stretched briefly before I began running again. Konan was a completely different person when it came to training. Her smiles were gone and she glared at me like she was looking for improvement of some sort 'Don't expect any improvement from me! I'm normal! I'm not a freaking ninja!' I thought as I began to notice I couldn't feel me legs anymore. I began to look down at my legs to make sure they were still attached.

I looked over too her to see her serious face again but within a moment, that serious face was gone and was replaced by a calm caring face. "Ok, Willow, that's enough. At least for now since your body isn't used to running this much." She said making me nod and sit on the ground stretching my legs so I would feel them again. "You didn't have to stop the training Konan, you said you wouldn't go easy." I said between huffs making her laugh. "That doesn't mean I can't stop when I see you're dying." She said throwing me a water bottle that she probably took from my fridge. "Thanks." I said looking at the sky.

"Also, Pein told me we would discuss tomorrow and your issue with school supplies. Don't think I'm going easy." She said making me nod. She extended a hand to me which I took and pulled myself up. "Okay." I said as we started heading back. "I really appreciate this by the way." I said making her smile. "It's the least I can do when you're scared half to death by most of the Akatsuki." I smiled and we walked back in silence. Besides a couple stumbles and trips the way back as the feeling in my legs were coming back, everything was fine... Until we got back, that's when I started to freak out.

As we walked into the back of my house, Pein was angrily sitting at the dinning table with his hands folded and a glare at nothing. He glanced over at me and sighed rubbing his temples. "Have a seat, Willow, I will discuss the matter of tomorrow once I get this all out of my head." He said and I nodded saying, "Yes sir." Once I was seated, he looked over to Konan.

"I want you to discipline Hidan and Kisame. They were planning to harm the girl to get her out of our hairs." Pein said making a cold shiver go down my back, "They clearly don't understand the concept, 'Useful'" Konan simply nodded before walking off into the house to find them. 'So it wasn't because Pein thought of me more, oh yeah, I'm just information about this world.' I reminded myself nodding slightly before looking Pein in the eyes. He looked at me for another moment before sighing and began to glare at me.

"I was informed by Konan that you will be needing to use a basketball court and that you will be needing supplies for your academy, I don't understand why you attend an academy at your age." He said the last part more to himself. "That's right, sir." I said making him sigh again. "If I'm thinking right, this will take you more then a couple of hours to do. Therefore, I am telling two of my subordinates to accompany you on your trip." He said making me nod. Right before he said anything I interrupted. "Which two?"

He glared at me more before saying, "I was about to get to that. I am assigning Tobi and Itachi because they will follow orders more then the others..." WHen he said their names I died a little inside out of fear. 'First of all Tobi... even though he is one of the members I have talked too the most... I am terrified of him. ITACHI!? I don't even know what to think of him. I'm scared but at the same time I feel okay around him... I feel like I feel sorry for him.' I thought looking back up to Pein who was still talking.. "I expect to see you back before four o'clock though." I nodded making him dismiss me.

Looking at him for a moment, I got up and made my way to the kitchen, suddenly feeling hungry. 'I did run a lot... food... energy.' I thought randomly in my mind as I pulled out some hot pockets from my freezer and put them in the microwave. 'dammit food hurry up!' I thought just as I heard the beep. I immediately pulled it out of the microwave and began eating only to have a spasm because it burnt my tongue. "OW FUCK!" I yelled with my mouth full noticing I was the only one in the room. I sighed knowing that no one saw my fail.

"**What are you yelling about?** Pein wanted us to ask you." Zetsu said making me blush out of embarrassment while at the same time jumping and almost throwing up when I saw the blood on his lips. "I... uh... I sorta burned my tongue eating." I said making him smirk and sink back into the ground. Once he was gone I collapsed on the ground and continued eating my hot pocket since I couldn't feel the burning anymore. After I finished, I got up, brushed myself off, and began walking to the couch to play a game or maybe even watch TV if I wasn't called by Pein or the other members.

"Willow," Pein said. "Spoke too soon." I whispered to myself as I changed directions to go downstairs. Walking down the stairs made my legs feel worse then they already did. "Yes Pein?" I asked as he came into view. "Itachi would like to know exactly what basketball is so he can help you." Pein said making Itachi possibly roll his eyes. "Uh... Ok, lemme go get my laptop." I said ducking into my room. As I walked into my room and shut the door sighing until I heard voices.

"That seems... interesting." A flat tone said as I heard a paper be flipped. When I looked up, I saw Deidara flipping through one of my sketch books and Sasori looking at another one of my sketch books. My eyes became wide and I timidly said, "Can you please put those down..." They glanced up at me and I received an eye roll from Deidara but Sasori just stared. "Did you draw these?" Sasori asked making me nod. "Yes." I stated.

"They are interesting." He said making me nod dumbly as he stood up and handed me the book before walking out. Deidara stared at Sasori then at me and back at Sasori before doing the same with an irritated look on his face. "Thanks?" I said once they left the room remembering why I entered the room in the first place. 'Oh right, my laptop.' Once I found my laptop, I headed back out of the room too see Itachi sitting with a bored expression on the couch across from Tobi.

Looking up at Itachi's emotionless face, I quickly typed in 'Kuroko no Basuke' In the search browser and added an episode 1. I set the lap top on the coffee table and plugged it into my TV to show Itachi. "This show is a little exaggerated... but it basically is how basketball works and I'm not that good of a teacher." I whispered knowing with their ninja abilities, they'd probably hear me. "This is a cartoon." Itachi stated making me shake my head. "Anime." He glared before looking at the screen and sighing before watching.

I sat down on the couch away from Itachi but still on the same couch so I could watch too, 'Finally, something normal I can watch!' I thought with a smile. It had taken a long time but we finished all of season one and since season two hadn't come out, this was all we got. "Yeah, extreme basketball. This really isn't realistic for average people." I said yawning. "Day's over already..." I whispered to myself as I tried to grab my lap top. "Leave that, I'll watch them again." I nodded to Itachi and walked off to my room speed dressing myself in a tank and shorts.

Running upstairs, I grabbed some more to eat while seeing the Akatsuki were having a little meeting. Pein looked annoyed and the rest of the Akatsuki looked concerned but Konan waved me off to finish what I needed to do, so I grabbed a box of pop tarts and ran downstairs into my room. Tobi was on the bed seeming to be meditating because he was staring out of the window. I opened a wrapper and ate while looking at my phone for calls and text messages. "None..." I whispered knowing my friends listened to my email from a couple days ago.

'It's already been a couple of days...' I thought with a frown face palming when I saw the remaining blood stains on the ground. I pulled out a spray bottle and some rags and began to clean the blood off the floor. I didn't need more reasons to see Zetsu's scary face. 'Tobi has been too quiet... hmm. Yeah that's his problem,' I thought yawning as I finished my pop tarts. "Night Obito," I said grabbing my blanket and falling onto my spot on the floor, "And thanks again..." He didn't respond and continued to stare out of the window.

It took a short time for me to fall asleep seeing as I was tired from the training Konan put me through. It was a dreamless sleep but that didn't really matter as long as I got some sleep...but for some reason... Something was pulling me awake. Like a weird feeling that something bad was going to happen. My eyes opened and immediately widened when I realized I wasn't in my room anymore.

"What the fuck!?" is what I would've said if my mouth wasn't covered. The possibilities of what could happen washed over me and I hung my head as tears began to form but all that turned to anger and more fear when I heard the voices of two men. "What the fuck are you saying Kisame? I thought you fucking agreed to get rid of this bitch!?" Hidan yelled making me clench my fist and think 'Pretend to be asleep still.'

"Konan already punished us! I don't even know how Pein figured out our plan! Zetsu was out to talk to Tobi at that time so they couldn't have heard us. Pein can probably see us now!" Kisame hissed making Hidan begin walking towards me while yelling a string of curses. I began feeling around in my pockets for something to use against him... a pen, even a pencil to stab his foot and distract him. All I felt was a round object in my pocket... 'The marble... what luck is that...' I brought it up to my face to look at it while Hidan was slowly making his way towards me.

"If there is such a thing as luck... help me now." I whispered as I heard Hidan's scythe being dragged on the ground. "I'm getting rid of this bitch now." Hidan growled. "Do what you want, I'm not involved anymore." Kisame began to walk but I couldn't tell if he was walking closer or farther away. The sound of walking stopped and I sprang out about to run when he grabbed my arm. "Not this time bitch, no one's here to save you." He spat in my face as more tears fell down my face. 'I guess this really is what I deserve. After they kill me they'll kill more people until they can get back to their world...' I thought closing my eyes as he raised his scythe.

"Watch me Lord Jashin!" He yelled laughing just as he swung his scythe. After a few moments of silence passed, I barely opened my eyes but when I did I saw Tobi... and Hidan who was now yelling a string of curses. "WHAT THE FUCK TOBI." "Tobi doesn't want you to hurt his friends. Pein told Tobi to stop you." Tobi said making my eyes widened. 'friend? No, he said Pein sent him...' Tobi's arm was extended and was holding the handle of the scythe away with one hand.

Konan appeared out of no where dragging Kisame behind her with him half covered in paper. "HIDAN! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU IF PEIN DIDN'T SAY TO KEEP YOU ALIVE!" Konan yelled nodding to Tobi before letting go of Kisame and grabbing Hidan. Tobi then grabbed my arm as Hidan was being yelled at by Konan. Once we were far enough away not to be heard, Tobi pushed me against a tree by my throat. I coughed out of surprise and stared at him wondering why he had done that

"You let your guard down!" He yelled, "You got to comfortable and let your guard down you idiot!" I stared at him for a long moment as I wiped some of the remaining tears away while nodding. "Yeah... I'm sorry... I just... I just couldn't..." I didn't know what to say or what was the right thing to say. He looked at me for a long moment. "Look, Willow. It's for your own good. Don't trust any of us, not even Konan. Keep up your guard and train until we are gone so you don't get attacked again... you foolish little girl." I nodded staring back at his Sharingan. "Yes... Obito... I understand... I'm so sorry for not listening to you."

* * *

**Ok so to explain why I haven't uploaded in a month! School just began and not just school HIGH school. My first year in high school T-T yep I'm a freshman now and I was able to open my locker and find my classes and make friends TVT. So yeah, school is great, I can only type about 1000 words per day if I don't have too much homework and It's the week end! I'm so sorry!**

**Question of the day: How should Itachi train her? Hardcore training or have Willow, for example, take a shot and Itachi tell her what she's doing wrong?**

**Thank you for the Reviews!**

**Kyochi Amaya**

**Warflower**

**Watersapling1**

**Omigesh**

**Law-heartPirates**

**Azuki Bean**

**ichigo1508**

**Chilled from Chaos (x4) ^-^**


End file.
